The Other Side Of Courage
by RaeAngel
Summary: BtVSAtSThe MummyPOTOCharmedGargoylesHP xover. Sequel to The Other Side Of Compassion, the adventure continues when Buffy, Erik and the rest of the Scoobies go to England to fight a new enemy and at the same time protect the Boy Who Lived
1. Meetings and Letters

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel_ belong to Joss Wheldon,_The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, _Charmed _belongs to the WB, _Gargoyles _belongs to Disney, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy._ AU: post-season four, _Angel_. After the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera._ AU: post-OOTP, _Harry Potter, _post-_The Mummy Returns,_ AU: post-season five, _Charmed _and AU: post-season two, _Gargoyles_

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Draco, Willow/Erik (friendship), Willow/Snape (friendship), Willow/Imhotep, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Piper/Leo (a little bit), Piper/Cole, Piper/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (a little bit), Snape/Christine (friendship), Snape/Phoebe (?), Paige/Sirius, Elisa/Goliath, Harry/Christine (?), Ron/Hermione, Xander/Anya, Giles/Narcissa

**Author's Note: **This is the long awaited sequel to _The Other Side Of Compassion_ that takes place a few weeks after the end of the story. If you haven't read it yet, I strongly recommend you read it before you read this story. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a _Gargoyles _fan fic so please don't flame me. Anyway, I have some things to announce to avoid any confusion.

-- This is an alternate universe story for _Angel_. I'm ignoring the whole-Cordelia-turned-evil-and-fell-into-a-coma thing. In this story, it never happened. But the part about Angel taking over Wolfram and Hart, that's in the story.

-- Season three of _Gargoyles _a.k.a _The Goliath Chronicles_ doesn't exist in this story. But it will pick up where season two left off.

-- In the _Harry Potter _universe, Sirius DID NOT die at the end of OOTP. He made it and has cleared his name.

-- Season six of _Charmed _never happened. Although, Chris is in the story, the entire sixth season never happened.

-- The story will contain some elements from the book _Phantom: The Novel Of His Life _and the _Angel _episode _I Will Remember You_.

Anyway, enjoy and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Three months after meeting Buffy, Dawn and Willow and a few weeks after returning with them to the twenty-first century, Erik has adjusted to life in the future and is still with his beloved Buffy. Their new life together is intruptted when a dark wizard (Voldemort) plans to destroy the world and rid it of all non-magic folk. To help his new friends and love save the world, Erik has to confront his darkest fears and with the help of a certain boy wizard (Harry) and his friends, a trio of sister witches (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) and a certain lavender gargoyle (Goliath), he learns of the true meaning of courage and what it means to be a hero.

**The Other Side Of Courage  
By RaeAngel**

_A few weeks after marrying the orginal Chosen One, Buffy Summers, the man known as the Phantom Of The Opera but known to the Slayer and her friends as Erik has adjusted to life in the twenty-first century and life of fighting the forces of darkness. But now a new enemy will now test Erik's courage and strength harder than ever. This new enemy is threatening to destroy the world and rid it of those who were not born with magic. He is also set out to kill a young boy known as the Boy Who Lived. The one who defeated him as a baby. To save the world, the Slayer and Erik will have to protect the Boy Who Lived or everything will be lost but first Erik must confront the things he fears the most in order to help the Slayer and her allies save the world. Erik's journey has now just begun …_

**July 4, 1871  
London, England**

Christine Daae sat in a carriage not saying a word and with tears in her eyes. It had been nearly three weeks since the night of the Opera House disaster and since she witnessed her former music tutor leave one timeline for another just to be with the woman he loved. Three days after that night, she and her then fiance Raoul de Chagey had married and they fled France for England so that Raoul would begin training to become a Watcher. For the last three months, life was perfect for the young couple.

But then it happened.

Four days earlier, a man who claimed to be a dark wizard from the future broke into the de Chagey mansion and murdered everyone inside the house including Raoul as he fought with the man to allow Christine to flee the house. It was a long journey back to London but Christine knew it to be necessary. That didn't stop her from mourning the loss of her husband and for the lost chance for her unborn daughter to grow up with both of her parents.

_My poor, sweet baby. She will never know her father at all. But it is best that she is raised in the twenty-first century so that she will be safe and become what she is destined to be away from the evil that is threatening us._

After a few moments, Christine gathered her wits and in a whisper said "To the British Museum, please."

As the driver nodded and drove the carriage away from the train station, Christine looked out the window toward the station house and once it was out of sight, she broke down crying. She sobbed all the way to her final destination which was the British Museum. When the carriage came to a complete stop, she stepped out of the carriage and walked inside the museum. Ignoring the crowds of people around her, Christine looked around for someone in particular. After twenty minutes, she finally found who she was looking for. A man dressed in nineteenth century clothing. His bald head covered with a turban and with a gentle smile on his face.

"Imhotep." Christine called out softly.

The former High Priest kept his gaze on her. "Hello, Christine." He greeted her. "It is time."

"I know." Christine replied with a resigned look on her face. "But must I …?"

"It is no longer safe here in this century." Imhotep said softly. "The one who killed your husband will try again but you and your baby will be protected better in the twenty-first century than you will be in this century. The time has come to fullfill your destiny. Take my hand, Christine."

Christine took the former High Priest's hand and together, they walked to the far, deserted part of the museum where the Egyptian exabit was still being built. Once he was satisfated that they were alone, Imhotep quietly began to chant something that Christine couldn't understand. Then suddenly, a portal opened a few feet away from them. Imhotep stepped inside first but before he went in fully, he turned to Christine.

"Come." He said. "Your destiny awaits."

Despite feeling afraid, Christine took the former High Priest's hand and stepped inside the portal. The last thing Christine remembered before everything went back was the gentle, reasurring smile on Imhotep's face.

**July 4, 2003  
Los Angeles, California**

"Buffy, are you sure Erik is okay with this?" Dawn Summers asked as she helped one of her friends Xander pull suitcases out of the van in front of the Hyperion Hotel. It had been close to a month since she, her sister and their friend Willow along with Buffy's new love Erik also known as the Phantom Of The Opera returned to the twenty-first century from 1870 Paris. It had taken Erik time to adjust to life with the Scoobies and the Slayers and he even helped with some of the training. Despite his fear of humanity, Erik received support and guidance in the unlikely form of Giles, a former Watcher and one of Buffy's closest friends. To him, the former Watcher was the father he never had in the short time that he had known him. The brother-sister relationship between Erik and Dawn grew stronger in the month since they returned to the twenty-first century.

Dawn smiled when she remembered the first time she and Willow showed Erik how to use a computer a few days after they returned. He only had a few minor problems but he was able to use it on his own once Willow explained to him about the Internet and e-mail. She even taught him how to type.

_Who would've known that he would become one of us in a few short weeks?_

Dawn was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her sister's answer to her question.

"No, but he'll do it anyway." Buffy replied refering to the meeting she and the Scoobies arranged with Angel and his crew. The meeting was arranged when Angel found out about Erik and included him despite Giles's concerns that he might not be to able to handle it. Once it was set up, the former Watcher insisted to be there. Buffy, Willow and Dawn also had their concerns but were reasurred that Erik would be treated like he was part of the Scooby Gang which Dawn would point out that he had been part of for the past few weeks.

Dawn was again pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Xander speak up.

"Erik would've been okay if Deadboy hadn't decided to include him in this little get-together." He said.

Buffy glared at him. "Hey. Be nice." She said warningly.

"What? It's true." Xander protested. "Come on, Buffy! How long has Erik been here? A month? He's not ready for this." Xander wasn't willing to admit it but he and Erik developed a understanding friendship. At first, Xander kept his distance from Erik out of jealousy and distrust but once he got the full story of his life via Buffy, Willow and Dawn, he screwed the nerve to talk to him and before long the one-eyed carpetner and the former Phantom became fast friends. Erik regarded all of the Scoobies as his family and Xander became the brother that he never had and wished that he had in his former life.

"Xander's right, Buffy." Giles piped up. "Erik is not ready for this yet. He needs time to adjust to everything."

Buffy sighed. "I know. But you know Erik. Once he makes up his mind about something that concerns me or us, he won't change it."

"That, I'm afraid, is what worries me." Giles replied.

"Speaking of Erik. Where is he?" Dawn asked. "I thought he and Willow would be here by now."

Buffy looked at her watch and then glanced back at her sister and friends. "They're proabably got caught in traffic or something. Don't worry, they'll be here."

**Meanwhile …**

_Why the hell did I eat that thing?_

That was the one thought that rang in Willow Rosenberg's mind as she threw up all of that was left of her lunch in the bathroom toliet with Erik standing behind her with concern and worry in his golden eyes. They had stopped for lunch on the way to the Hyperion Hotel. Willow settled for a hamburger and fries while Erik had a salad and water. Now she was wishing she had ordered the same thing had she learned that her hamburger wasn't cooked properly. When she began feeling sick, she had to pull over to a gas station to throw up. She coughed and she spat the bile out of her mouth. Erik took a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"It's not too clean but it will do." He said in a gentle voice.

Willow nodded her thanks and took the cloth to wipe her mouth. "Why did I eat that thing?" she groaned.

Erik smirked. "You should have had the same lunch I ordered." He said.

"My thinking also." Willow said. "I don't think I'll go back to that resturant again ever."

Erik nodded his head in agreement. "That place was horrid." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

Willow also made a face. "You're right. I should have picked a better resturant. You know the funny thing is. When Buffy worked at the DoubleMeat Palace back in Sunnydale, she often said that it was the worst place to eat. We had to eat in the most horrible resturant on the planet to debunk that theory."

Erik burst into pearls of laughter at her comment. Willow looked at him and then exploded into giggles and then she laughed with him. After a few minutes, Willow struggled to keep her laughter under control and she coughed in a effort to stop laughing. Erik had already stopped laughing and had a grin on his face when the redheaded witch stopped her laughter. She gave her friend a cheeky grin.

"We better get going." She said.

"Of course." Erik agreed. "Elizabeth and the others are proably wondering what is keeping us."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell Buffy about this." Willow said. "Or I'll never hear the end of it from her."

Erik chuckled and grinned at her. "I won't." he promised her. At that, he and Willow walked slowly toward to their car for the ride to the Hyperion Hotel.

**Hyperion Hotel**

**Two hours later …**

"Oh, come on, Angel! Do you really think that he's ready for that?"

"How long has he been here? A month? I think that he's ready."

"Well, I don't!"

"Hello, people! Erik's standing right here! Would you please stop talking like he's not here?"

"Buffy's right, Peaches!"

"Who asked you?"

"Shut your gob!"

"Would you stop your cursed bickering!"

Angel, Spike, Giles and Buffy all turned to look at Erik who was looking furious at the two vampires and the ex-Watcher. For the last two hours, Angel and Giles were arguing over whether or not Erik was ready for more responisblities in the rebuilding of the Watcher's Council. While Angel believed that the former Phantom was ready, Giles believed otherwise and the Scoobies agreed that Erik was not yet ready for the responisblity of locating Slayers. Even Buffy agreed that her new husband was not ready for it yet and was defending him.

Angel's eyes flashed sympathetically. "Erik, I understand …"

"You understand nothing!" Erik snapped at the vampire angrily. "I am still trying to adjust to life here and you are treating me no better than the people in my life. All because I'm with Elizabeth."

Spike spared a sympathetic look at Erik and then glared at Angel. "Erik's right, Peaches." He said. "Ever since you found out about Phantom Boy, the only thing you thought of was how you can make his life miserable all because he's with Buffy. Do you see me bitchin' and moanin' because she found someone who could love her as much I did? No!"

Angel looked at his grandchilde with a incredous look. "You think that I'm jealous of Erik because he's with Buffy?"

"Oh, come on, Peaches. Don't deny it!" Spike snapped. "You hate the idea of Erik being with Buffy almost as much as you hated the thought of her being with me. You have that look in your eyes when Erik is mentioned. That jealous look. You're jealous that she found someone who loves her very much."

Angel was about to say something when the door to the conference room opened and Cordelia Chase's face popped in.

"Sorry to interrupt your pissing contest." She said rolling her eyes in disgust at him. "But Cole said that there's something in your office that you and Buffy should see.

Angel sighed. "I'll be right there." He said and as he said it, he threw a writhing glance at Spike.

"We'll discuss this later." He said as he walked out of the room. Spike rolled his eyes as he followed. Buffy, Erik and Giles followed suit. The Slayer ran to catch up with Angel.

"Cole?" she said asking for a clarfication.

"Cole Turner." Angel replied. "He was a demon vaniquished by a trio of witches called the Charmed Ones but he was brought back by the Powers That Be because he made a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?" Buffy asked.

"That just in case, he went evil again and got vaniqiushed, they can do whatever they want with him. Send him to Hell or back to Earth to fight on the side of good. When he got vanqiushed by the Charmed Ones, the Powers decided that he would be put into good use by working with me, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred and he's been with us ever since."

"That's answers that question." Buffy replied. Then she walked backwards and nearly crashed into Erik sending him to the ground.

"Oh, God" Buffy exclaimed. "Erik, I'm sorry!"

"That's quite all right, Elizabeth." Erik said with a chuckle. "You should be careful, though."

"Right." Buffy muttered as she helped Erik to his feet and they walked quickly to catch up with Angel, Spike, Giles and Cordelia on the way to the conference room where Wesley, Fred, Gunn and a man with dark hair and blue eyes the Slayer assumed to be Cole were standing.

"What is it, Cole?" Angel asked.

"This." Cole said and he stepped aside. On Angel's desk chair perched on it was what looked like to Buffy were two barn owls. She turned to Erik and saw the surprised look on his face that she was sure was mirrored on her own. _What the hell are two barn owls doing here in Los Angeles and how did they get inside the hotel?_

"Good Lord! How did they get in here?" Giles exclaimed.

Cole shook his head. "I have no idea." He said. "I was coming in Angel's office to drop off some papers when I saw them fly in the room and landed on his chair. They must've come in through an open window."

Fred noticed that something tied to the owl's leg. "There's something tied to it's leg." She said. At that point, she came closer and saw that it was an envelope.

"The other one has something tied to it's leg as well." Giles said as he removed an envelope from one of the owls. "And it's addressed to you and Erik, Buffy."

"Us?" Buffy and Erik both said sounding very bewildered . The Slayer took the envelope from Giles and opened it to reveal a letter. She cleared her throat and read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Summers and Mr. Destler,_

_I am pleased to inform you of an offer to the both of you and your companions to teach at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I'm sorry to say that the circumstances surrounding the offer haven't come at a better time. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the wizarding world for quite some time and he has targetted one of our students . It is my wish and the wishes of my staff that while you and Mr. Destler are teaching here, the both of you could aid in the protection of the students and the rest of the staff._

_I will come to meet with the both of you and your companions tomorrow night in the Wolfram and Hart building to discuss the sort of classes you and Mr. Destler would be teaching as well as the rest of your companions and more of the story surrounding Lord Voldemort._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S: If youcome across anyone from our worldwho recognizesMr. Destler,please don't be alarmed for his exploits asthe Phantom Of The Opera are quite famous in the wizarding world. _

Buffy looked up at Giles with a confused look on her face while Erik looked startled and slightly angry.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore, Giles?" She asked.

"And how did he know about me?" Erik demanded sounding furious.

"And what is Hogwarts?" Angel asked with a curious expression on his face.

Giles sighed before answering their questions. "Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster Of Hogwarts as it was indicated in his letter. He is also a good friend of my family's. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards who practise wand magic."

The ex-Watcher barely looked at Erik in the eyes when he answered the former Phantom's question. "To answer your question, Erik, like Albus mentioned in his letter, your exploits as the Phantom are quite famous in their world. Your story has thrilled and frightened people, young and old, for many years."

"Although, I'm not sure how he knew that you are here." Giles confessed.

"Maybe when Erik stepped through the portal with Buffy, Red and the Nibblet, it created some kind of a magical ripple." Spike spoke up. "Wizards are known to sense things like that."

Angel glanced at Spike in surprise. "And how did you know that?"

"Simple, Peaches. I visited the wizarding world years ago just before I went on that bloody rampage with Dru during World War II."

Erik glanced at Buffy with a confused look on his face. "Dru?"

"Druscilla." Buffy replied in a whisper. "Spike's sire and one of the vampires Angel sired as Angelus."

The confused look on the former Phantom's face vanished at her explaination and he nodded. "Of course." Then he turned back to face Angel, Spike and Giles.

"What about this Lord Voldemort? Who is he?" Erik asked and as he asked his question, he saw that the ex-Watcher now had a grim look on his face and the two vampires growled at the mere mention of the dark wizard's name.

Spike answered the former Phantom's questions first. "Lord Voldemort is the wizarding world's version of Hitler only more vicious, more sadistic and as bloody mad as a hatter. His ultimate goal is to exterminate the world of all non-magic people. People like you and the Slayer."

"Monstrous." Erik whispered in horror.

"It gets worse, mate." Spike continued. "In his first reign of terror, Voldemort gathered some followers and led them to the dark side. Death Eaters, they called themselves. Wizards and witches who share his vision. Most of his followers also consist of giants, vampires, demons and other evil forces. I know because he tried to recuit me and Dru long ago."

"I'm surprised that you and Druscilla didn't join with him when he tried to recuit you two." Angel said with a glare.

Spike snorted in disgust. "Let's just say Snake Face and I didn't really see eye to eye with the whole conquest thing." He replied. "Besides, Dru was afraid of the chit for some bloody reason. She actually advised against joining up with him. Glad I told him to piss off when I did."

"Okay, people! Back to the subject at hand." Buffy piped up. "Dumbledore said that he'd be at the Wolfram & Hart building tomorrow night so I think we should all …"

But before Buffy could finish her sentence, the door to Angel's office opened and Harmony's face peeked in through the door with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, boss." She said quite nervously.

"Not now, Harmony." Angel snapped. "We're in the middle of a …"

"There's someone in the hotel lobby who wants to see Buffy and Erik." Harmony said cutting him off. Then she glanced at both the Slayer and the former Phantom nervously.

"She said that you two know her." She said.

Buffy and Erik glanced at each other with confused looks before they followed Harmony out of the office with Angel, Spike, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Cole and Giles close behind them. As they entered the lobby, they stopped dead in their tracks. Buffy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she recognized the pregnant young woman standing in the middle of the lobby wearing what looked like a nineteenth century dress and her curly brown hair went down her shoulders. Her brown eyes filled with emotion.

"C-C-Christine?" Buffy stuttered in a shocked voice.

Spike's eyes widened as he also recgonized her but for a different reason. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed softly.

"My God!" Erik whispered in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

Christine Daae glanced at the Slayer and the former Phantom and smiled slightly in greeting. "Hello, Elizabeth. Hello, Erik." She said softly. Buffy ran down to her and threw her arms around her in an embrace. After close to a minute, the two women pulled away and glanced at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. "How did you ..?"

"I was brought here." Christine replied softly.

"By whom?" Erik asked.

"By me."

The Scoobies and the Fang Gang all turned to see a man appearing in the lobby. He looked relatively handsome with a bald head and dressed in Ancient Egyptian robes and clothing. Buffy's face paled as she recongized the man from head to toe and from the accent he was speaking. The man who helped her, Dawn and Willow protect Christine from the evil that wanted her dead. The man who was Dawn's friend in a past life before she was the Key.

"Imhotep." Buffy whispered not believing what she was seeing.

"Hello, Slayer." Imhotep said softly. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Buffy tried hard not to stutter. "L-L-Likewise." She said. Then she turned to see that everyone else was looking either confused or distrustful of the former High Priest including Giles.

_Oh, boy. This is going to be fun to explain this to everyone._

After a moment, Erik spoke up. "I think it's best if we go to the office and explain what is going on." He said.

Buffy stared at her husband. "You read my mind."

**Later …**

"Okay, let me get this straight." Xander said in a disbelieving voice. "While you, Dawn and Willow were in the nineteenth century, you had to protect her from a demon sent to kill her," The one eyed carpetner jerked his thumb at Christine as he spoke. "And our friend here was working with you guys but not against you?" Xander glanced at Imhotep as he said his words.

Buffy gave her best friend an even stare. "Yep." She replied. "It was because of him that Christine is alive. There's something else too."

"What?" Giles asked.

The Slayer hesitated then she spoke. "Imhotep was the one who created the Key three thousand years ago."

Now everyone except Erik was shocked and looked at the Slayer with shocked looks on their faces.

"What the Slayer has told you is the truth." Imhotep said. "When I was still the High Priest for Pharaoh Seti, I was once very good friends with his youngest daughter, Geti. Of course, we had to keep our friendship a secret from everyone out of fears that I could get excuted for treason except from one person whom Geti trusted with our secret. Her older sister, Nefertiri. But then a dark lord from another world came into Egypt to conquer it and he had chosen Geti to be his queen. When I was told about what would happen to her if she fell into the dark lord's hands, I knew that the only way to save her from a terrible fate was to turn Geti into a ball of energy."

"The Key." Wesley said softly.

Imhotep nodded his head. "Yes. Before my priests and I began the ritual to turn Geti into the Key, I told her that if she ever retained human form, I would come for her when the time is right. Once the ritual was completed and she was completely transformed into the Key, I sent it as far away from Egypt as I could so that the Dark Lord would not be able to find it. I never saw it again after that night."

"Wait a minute." Spike said. "The Key was made into human form two years ago back in Sunnydale. So why did you come for Dawn then?"

"I was still cursed so I could not come for her like I promised." The former High Priest said. "When the Slayer and the Key were sent to the nineteenth century, I was given a chance by the Gods to undo the sins I committed against them by helping them protect Christine and save the Chosen Line. If I had not agreed to do it, the world would have destroyed by now and we would not be standing before you."

"Which bring me to my question." Giles said evenly. "Why are you and Christine here and how did you get here?"

Imhotep gave everyone a grim expression as he spoke. "After the Slayer and the Key returned to this century, something terrible happened in the nineteenth century. Christine had become pregnant with the daughter I spoke of before. However, her husband was attacked and murdered by a wizard who was trying to finish what the Alga demon had started. Christine had no choice but to flee the nineteenth century."

"Imhotep came to me three days afterit happened." Christine finally said. "He told me that my time had come to face my destiny and to help Elizabeth and the rest of you fight this new threat. He created a portal and you know the rest of the story."

"But Christne will not be the only one who is to assist you in this fight." Imhotep replied. "There are others as well."

Everyone was confused. "Others?" Erik asked.

"Who else is going to help us?" Angel asked.

**Inside Castle Wyven**

**New York City, New York**

As he was reading a dignotics report in his office, David Xanatos stopped when he heard a sound. After a few moments, he shook his head and went back to reading the report that had been on his desk all week. Then, he heard it again louder this time and he got up from his desk. He followed the sound out of his office till he entered one of the oldest rooms of the castle. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Two barn owls perched on two of the chairs on the table. Both owls looked like they had something tied to their legs. Shocked, confused and curious, Xanatos carefully approached them and as he got closer, he saw that the thing that was tied to one of the owls' leg was an evelope.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Xanatos muttered as he untied the evelope from the owl. To his surprise, he saw that the enevlope was addressed to him. He opened it to reveal a letter and read it to himself quietly realizing that the letter was meant for Goliath.

_Dear Goliath_

_Please don't be alarmed. I am not an enemy out to destroy or capture you or any members of your clan. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm writing to you to offer you and your clan protection in return for your help. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the wizarding world for some time and is targetting one of our students. Your clans's exploits are quite famous in our world and many of us consider you to be heroes. Any how, it is my wish and the wishes of members of my staff that you and your clan aid the protection of the students and the rest of the staff as well as others who will assist you in this task. I will be at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles tomorrow night meeting the others who will be helping you as well as the rest of the story surrounding Lord Voldemort and the student who is targetted by him._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I better tell Goliath about this." Xanatos said as he turned and rushed out of the room with the letter stil in his hand.

**Halliwell Manor**

**San Francisco, California**

Piper Halliwell woke up to the sound of her son Wyatt crying via a baby monitor. With a groan, she got up and walked straight to the nursery. Once she entered the room, she walked to her son's crib and lifted him out of it. Then suddenly she heard a soft sound coming from downstairs. Carrying her crying son in her arms, Piper carefully went down the stairs to find the source of the sound despite her son's cries. Then suddenly and mysteriously, Wyatt's cries ceased and as Piper turned around toward the living room, she saw why and it stunned her beyond belief. Two barn owls perched on the living room couch and they both looked like that they had something tied to each of their legs. Shocked and curious, Piper approached them carefully trying not to frighten them and as she got closer, she saw what it looked like to be an evenlope tied to one of the owl's leg.

"This is getting wierder every minute." Piper said softly to herself as she untied the elevenlope from the owl. To her surprise and shock, she saw that the enevlope was addressed to her, Phoebe and Paige. She opened it to reveal a letter and she read it to herself quietly with her son still in her arms.

_Dear Miss Halliwell,_

_I am pleased to inform you of an offer to you and your sisters to teach at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I'm sad to say that the circumstances surrounding the offer haven't come at a better time. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the wizarding world for quite some time and he has targetted one of our students who goes by the name Harry Potter. It is my wish and the wishes of my staff that while you and your sisters are teaching here, the three of you could aid in the protection of the students and the rest of the staff. However, I should warn you that yours and your sisters' exploits as the Charmed Ones are quite famous in our world and you will be easily recognized so please do not be alarmed when you come across anyone from our world._

_There will be others who will assist you in the task of providing protection for the students and staff. I will be at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles tomorrow night meeting the others who will be helping you and to discuss the sort of classes you and your sisters would be teaching. If you want to know more of the story surrounding Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, ask your husband. He and I are very well acquainted and will tell you and your sisters more than I will. Netherless, I will see you and your sister tomorrow night at the Hyperion Hotel._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"You have got to be kidding me." Piper said in shock and disbelief. Then she turned around toward the stairs and yelled out.

"Phoebe, Paige, Leo! Get your asses down here!"

At her shout, her sisters came down the stairs and Leo orbed in. The two sisters looked tired, irritated and confused while Leo looked a little worried and confused.

"What is it, Piper?" Leo asked.

"This." Piper sholved the letter in her husband's hands. The Elder and the other two Halliwell sisters read it and as they did, a grim look etched on Leo's face while Phoebe and Paige looked worried and confused. Then he looked up at his wife wearing the same expression on his face.

"What is it, Leo?" Piper asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked with a concerned look on her face and in her voice. "And who is Lord Voldemort?"

Leo took a deep breath before he spoke. "Lord Voldemort is a dark wizard. The most feared in the wizarding community in England."

"Wizarding community?" Paige said. "You mean, there's actually a separate community for witches and wizards?"

The Elder nodded. "There has been for centuries but they don't show themselves to non-magic people. Anyway, Voldemort has an intense hatred for humanity. His hate for non-magic people is so strong that he wants to exterminate them all and create a world of all wizards and witches who are of pure-blood."

The Halliwell sisters glanced at Leo in utter horror. "That's just sick!" Paige exclaimed.

"Not to mention crazy." Phoebe agreed. "I mean, he's like Hitler only more vicious with a touch of insanity."

Leo nodded his head with agreement. "That is why the Elders are worried." He said. "They know what Voldemort is like and what he will do to achieve his goal. But he's not alone. During his first reign of terror, he gathered some followers and led them to the dark side. They call themselves Death Eaters. Wizards and witches who share his vision and his beliefs. When he returned just a few years ago, some of his old followers returned to him to finish what they had started."

Piper rolled her eyes in disgust and anger. "That's just lovely." She said. "Another bad guy who wants to destroy the world. What could be worse?"

"What about Hogwarts?" Paige asked in a curious voice. "What exactly is it?"

Leo paused before he spoke. "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry in England. But they teach only wand witches and wizards and not Wiccas like you three."

"And Albus Dumbledore? Who is he?" Phoebe asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, as he mentioned in the letter, is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Leo answered. "He was famous for defeating a Dark Wizard in the mid-1940s. Albus has had dealings with the Elders during that time and kept in touch with them. One of his students who goes to Hogwarts was one of my charges when I was still a Whitelighter. A young boy. Harry Potter."

Piper's eyes popped at the revelation. "Harry Potter?"

"That's right." Leo replied. "The wizarding community calls him 'The Boy Who Lived' because he surivived an attack by Voldemort as a child. Harry and his parents were marked for death and they went into hiding. Unfortnately, one of their friends betrayed them to Voldemort and they were attacked in their home. Voldemort killed Harry's father first and then his mother when she refused to step aside. As he killed her, she gave Harry the ultimate protection. Love. So when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, it backfired on him and he was hit with the curse he used to try to kill him. The only evidence Harry has of his experience is a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead."

"After that." Leo continued. "Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle who, unfortnately, hate magic and has made his life a living nightmare. When the Elders saw this, they knew that Harry would need guidence to survive out into the world so they assigned me to be his Whitelighter to guide him to the right path. When I became an Elder, I told them that I wanted to continue to watch out for Harry and they agreed to allow me to do so."

Tears welled in Piper's eyes. "Poor kid." She said quietly. "He's been through so much. Too much."

"He has." Leo agreed.

"What a minute." Phoebe piped up. "The letter mentioned others who will help us defeat Voldemort. Who are the others?"

A knowing look crossed over Leo's face as he spoke. "I think I know." He said.

**I actually started this just before I finished writing the final chapter of _The Other Side Of Compassion_ and it took several rewrites to make it to my satisfaction. I alsohad a rather difficult time trying to upload this on this siteso sorry for the long wait. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I have no patience for them.**


	2. Seeing The Unthinkable

**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon,_The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, _Charmed _belongs to the WB, _Gargoyles _belongs to Disney, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy._ AU:post-season four, _Angel._ After the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera_. AU:post-OOTP, _Harry Potter, _AU: post-season two, _Gargolyes _and AU: post-season five, _Charmed_

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Draco, Willow/Erik (friendship), Willow/Snape (friendship), Willow/Imhotep, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Piper/Leo (a little bit), Piper/Cole, Piper/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (a little bit), Snape/Christine (friendship), Phoebe/Gunn, Paige/Sirius, Elisa/Goliath, Harry/Christine (?), Ron/Hermione, Xander/Anya, Giles/Narcissa

**Author's Note: **There is only a few things that I should mention before I go on with the story and forget.

--Goliath, Elisa and Angela have met two characters in both the _Charmed _universe and the _Harry Potter_ universe during their 'World Tour'. The identity of one of the characters will be revealed in this chapter. The other character will be revealed in the next chapter

-- I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. Demona is in the story (and in _The Other Side Of Honor_) but something will happen to her later on in the story that makes her re-think on her hatred for humanity thanks to a certain former mummy/High Priest. Demona will make her first appearance in two or three chapters.

-- A Slayer will turn to the dark side and betray the Scoobies and the Fang Gang. Her identity will be revealed at the end of the story.

-- Also, the connection between Christine's unborn daughter and the Chosen Line will be revealed in the most unexpected way thanks to a character from the _Harry Potter _universe.

One more thing, here are the results (so far) of the Christine pairings poll:

_BtVS/Angel_

Xander – 20

Angel – 22

Spike – 25

Gunn – 14

Connor – 16

Other Character (Lindsey – 1), (Doyle – 1)

_Harry Potter _

Harry – 32

Oliver – 20

Fred – 14

George – 17

Other Character (Snape – 9), (Ron – 1)

If you haven't voted yet on whom in the _Buffy/Angel _universe or in the _Harry Potter _universe should be paired up with Christine, I strongly recommend that you do. The poll closes on the posting of the seventh chapter of this story (which I haven't started working on yet). Oh, yeah. I've recently seen _Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _and it's an awesome movie! (I love POTC as much as POTO). If you haven't seen it yet, run (not walk!) to your nearest movie theatre. Anyway, enjoy and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Buffy and the gang each get letters inviting them to teach at a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. Then they received the shock of their lives when Christine showed up at the Hyperion Hotel along with Imhotep.

**Los Angeles, California   
Meanwhile …**

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. They've been in there for hours."

"Do you think there's a new Big Bad to worry about?"

"I don't know."

As Dawn went down the stairs carefully without trying to hurt herself because of her leg, she saw a group of Slayers with Shannon and Amanda in it talking and staring at the closed office door. She frowned at the door before she glanced at the Slayers with a confused and concerned look on her face and in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"We're not sure." Shannon replied. "Buffy, Erik, Giles, Willow and the others have been in there for hours. Harmony won't tell us anything."

"What about that girl that came to the hotel?" Rona asked. "I wonder where she came from and how she knew Buffy."

Dawn was confused. "What girl?" she asked.

"A pregnant girl around our age came to the hotel about three hours ago." Shannon said. "She walked up to Harmony and asked for Buffy and Erik. She told her that she knew them."

_Oh, no way! It can't be! Can it? _

"This girl." Dawn said. "What did she look like?"

"She looked around your age with long curly brown hair and eyes." A Slayer named Sacha answered. "She was dressed like a chick from the nineteenth century."

_Oh, my God! It is her! It's Christine!_

"Is she …?" Dawn started to ask but paused.

"She's been in there with Buffy and Erik and the others ever since she got here." Rona replied.

Dawn was about to say something else but she stopped when she saw the doors to Angel's office open. Buffy and Erik were the first faces she saw come out of the room. Then Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Spike, Xander and Giles. Then she saw the face of her best friend from the nineteenth century.

"Christine!" Dawn shrieked in delight and joy.

Christine looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Dawn. "Dawn!" She cried and she ran to her. Once she reached her, the young former singer threw her arms around Dawn and held her in a tight embrace. After a few moments, Dawn immediately started asking the questions that had been nagging in her mind.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Did something happen? Where's Raoul?"

"Whoa! Down, girl!" Buffy cut in when she saw that Christine was starting to look overwhelmed. "Give Christine some time to answer your questions. Also, give yourself some time to breathe."

Dawn's face turned beet red. "Sorry, Christine." She muttered.

Christine chuckled lightly. "That is quite all right, Dawn." She said. "There will be time for me to answer your questions. But I think now Elizabeth has something to say to everyone here."

Buffy nodded her thanks and turned to the group of Slayers. "Listen up, everyone. We're going to be having some guests over here tomorrow night in regards to a new Big Bad that according to a letter, that Erik and I received, has been terrorizing people for months. We have just been given an offer to teach at a school of witchcraft and wizardry in England called Hogwarts. When our guests arrive tomorrow night, there will be a meeting which in this case you all are invited to attend. You will know more tomorrow morning when we begin preparations for the meeting. That's all for now."

As the group of Slayers scattered, Buffy turned to Dawn and Christine. "Okay, let's go some place private so that you two can talk alone."

Both girls nodded and followed Buffy to the library which was across the hall from Angel's office. Then the Slayer turned to give her sister and Christine privacy but not before she spoke.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be outside."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Christine said quietly.

"Thanks, Buff." Dawn replied.

As soon as Buffy closed the door to the library, Dawn saw that tears were welling up in Christine's eyes and the warm expression on her face was replaced with a grieving and sorrowful look.

"What happened to you, Christine? Where's Raoul?" Dawn asked concerned and afraid for her friend back in the nineteenth century.

"Raoul… he …oh, God!" Christine burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. Judging by the tears and the grieving look on her best friend's face, Dawn realized what had happened and tears welled in her own eyes for the fate of her friend.

"Oh, Christine. I'm so sorry." Dawn said quietly. Gently, she took her sobbing best friend in her arms and held her. Then the tears that Dawn had been fighting ran down her cheeks as she quietly mourned Raoul's death, the lost chance for Christine to live a normal life free from magic, demons and all other supernatural things and for their unborn daughter who would never grow up with both a mother and a father.

**Halliwell Manor**

**San Francisco, California**

**Meanwhile …**

"What do you mean you think you know?" Piper said trying hard not to scream in frustration. "Who are they?"

Leo paused before he spoke knowing that he was going against the Elders' wishes for telling the Charmed Ones who the 'others' were. Since he found out about Lord Voldemort and what he had tried to do in the nineteenth century, he had been completely aware of what would happen if the dark wizard was successful in his plan to destroy the world.

"What do you know about the story of the Phantom Of The Opera?" Leo asked as evenly as he could.

The Halliwell sisters glanced at each other looking very confused before looking back at Leo.

"Well that, he terrorized an opera house all for the love of a young singer and that he lost her to her childhood sweetheart." Piper replied. "It's a very famous story. Leo, what's that got to do with this?"

"What if I were to tell you that the Phantom had crossed over from the nineteenth century to this one just to be with a woman from this century?" Leo replied. He smiled at the shocked looks on the women's faces.

"No way!" Paige exclaimed.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

Leo chose his words carefully before he spoke again. "The Phantom or Erik, as the Elders call him, saved the life of a twenty-first century Slayer and her sister and friend in his lair and later fell in love with her after he was denied and betrayed by the young singer. The Slayer, whom the Phantom fell in love with, happens to be one of my former charges."

Piper glanced at him. "Brain freeze. Who or what is a Slayer?"

Once again, Leo chose his words carefully before answering Piper's question. "In every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone can slay vampires; stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Chosen One."

Phoebe's eyes lit up with recongization. "The Slayer is mentioned in the Book Of Shadows as a young girl who is chosen by the Powers That Be to slay vampires, demons and other dark forces. There is usually only one."

"Until seven months ago when a witch in a town called Sunnydale activated all potential Slayers in the world." Leo said. "Now there are hundreds, maybe, thousands of them."

The Charmed Ones couldn't help but stare at the Elder with awe and shock. "Who would be powerful enough to cast such a spell?" Piper asked.

"And what about the Slayer that Erik fell in love with?" Paige piped up.

"As I've told you before, she was one of my former charges." Leo continued. "Her name is Buffy Summers. She and the Phantom got married just only a month ago. They're both in Los Angeles right now along with Angel and his crew helping to rebuild the Watcher's Council after it was destroyed months ago by the First Evil. The witch who activated all of the potential Slayers is Buffy's best friend Willow Rosenberg."

The Halliwell sisters glanced at him with amazement on their faces. "I heard about her." Paige spoke up. "From one of my charges. She once told me that some time ago that a witch named Willow Rosenberg tried to destroy the world after her girlfriend was killed."

Leo nodded. "I was there when that happened. I was still a Whitelighter at the time." He replied. "I helped Buffy and her friends fight Willow. In the end, only one of her friends was able to talk Willow down and saved the world."

"Was this before or after the whole 'Titans' thing?" Piper asked sounding rather curious.

"Before." Leo answered. "Remember the two days that I wasn't home when I told you that I was needed somewhere?"

Piper nodded and realized what Leo was trying to tell her. "That explains it." She said with a smile.

"Okay, can we get back to the subject at hand?" Phoebe asked. "We know now that Buffy Summers and her friends are the 'others' who are going to help us.."

"They're not the only ones." Leo cut in. "Have you heard of a group in New York called the Quarrymen?"

While Piper and Paige shook their heads, Phoebe nodded hers. "I heard about them in the news. They are some kind of a terrorist group who claim that their main goal is to capture and destroy gargoyles that they say are invading the city. I think that it's some kind of a sick joke."

"It's no joke, Phoebe." Leo said. "Gargoyles do exist and I don't mean like stone statures. I'm talking about flesh and blood gargoyles that come alive at night and turn to stone during the day."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "So it's true then. They do exist."

"How do you know that, Leo?" Paige asked.

Leo smiled as he spoke. "Some time ago, I was in Italy tending to a charge when I met two of them."

"Gargoyles?" Piper asked.

The Elder nodded before he spoke again. "Apparently, they were trying to find their way back to New York. Their names were Goliath and Angela. They had a human friend with them. An N.Y.P.D detective named Elisa Maza and a gargoyle beast they call Bronx. Anyway, I helped them fight a dangerous enemy and once it was defeated, I helped them on their way home. That was ten months ago."

Once again, the Charmed Ones looked amazed and awed. After a few moments, Phoebe spoke up. "You're saying that Goliath and Angela are of the 'others' who are going to help us?"

"Not just Goliath and Angela but their clan as well if they accept." Leo replied. "Albus has offered them protection from the Quarrymen and Death Eaters in return for their help."

"That's a good offer not to refuse." Paige said. Then she thought of something. "What about Chris? Is he going to play a part in this?"

Leo nodded. "According to the Elders, he will be a part of this." He said. "I'm not sure exactly how but he will help us."

"Speaking of Chris, where is he?" Piper asked.

Leo was about to say something when he heard Chris's voice in his mind probably calling for him. "I better go. He's calling." He said. "We'll talk more about this later." At that, he orbed out leaving the Halliwell sisters bewildered and confused at their wake.

**Hyperion Hotel  
Los Angeles, California  
The following morning …**

_Erik found himself standing in a large room that had the most beautiful furniture he had ever seen. As he looked around, Erik saw something else that made him feel extremely cold. A young woman, a servant, was lying on the ground and the former Phantom could tell that she was dead from where he was standing. As he kept on walking, Erik saw other bodies lying on the ground and he gasped in horror as he took in the death and destruction of the room that he was standing in. _

What happened here? Where am I?

_Just then, the voice that Erik knew very well answered his unanswered question. _

_"I won't let you kill her." _

The Viscount!

_Erik ran until he stood in a doorway that he saw led to a master bedroom. Raoul was standing near a grand fireplace looking very determined and frightened at the same time. Standing in front of the Viscount was another man dressed in a dark robe. His back was to Erik. _

_"I will ask you one more time, Mudblood. Where is Christine Daae?" _

_Raoul looked at the man straight in the eye and said in a defiant voice. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than tell you where my wife is." _

_The man laughed a cold laugh that sent icy chills down the former Phantom's spine. "Very well then. You won't tell me where your filthy Muggle wife is. You have to die." He then took out what looked like to Erik, a wand and then the man shouted. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_Suddenly a green light split the room and it hit Raoul square in the chest. Erik let out a cry of horror as Raoul hit the wall and slumped onto the ground. The former Phantom could see that the Viscount was dead from where he was standing. Then the scene shifted and instead of a grand master bedroom, Erik found himself in a small room. A young woman with red hair and green eyes was standing a few feet away from him. She was carrying a small child in her arms and was placing it inside a crib when the door burst open. Erik's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the dark figure as the man who murdered Raoul. _

_"No, please." The young woman pleaded. "Not Harry, please." _

_"Step aside, you silly girl." The man said coldly. _

_"No!" The young woman cried with tears running down her face. "Please, not my son. Not my only son. I would rather die than let you kill my son. Please spare him." _

_"That could be arranged, my dear." The man said and he raised his wand and once again shouted._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"NOOO!"

Erik screamed as he flew from his bed in a sweat and into the waiting arms of his wife who was sitting at the edge of his side of the bed. At that point, he wrapped his arms around Buffy and started sobbing uncontrollably. All of his fear and horror over what he had dreamt came off of him in waves and in tears. He simply clung to Buffy like a frightened child and sobbed when he heard her say soothing words in his ear in an attempt to calm him down.

"Elizabeth." Erik sobbed hystically. "Oh, Elizabeth."

"Shhh, it's okay." Buffy said gently. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

"It was horrible, Elizabeth." Erik said in between sobs. "I saw him die. The Viscount. I saw him as he was murdered by a man." Then he sobbed harder as he spoke. "I saw someone else. A woman and her child. I watched as she begged for mercy for her child. I watched as he …"

Buffy's heart gave a horrible jolt at his words and a terrible revelation hit like a ton of bricks. _If Erik had just dreamt of Raoul being murdered at the hands of Voldemort and possibly the parents of the kid being targeted by him, this is worse than we thought_. She couldn't help but wish that she could something; anything to ease her husband's paralyzing fear and horror over what he had just seen in his nightmare. As she held her sobbing husband in her arms, Buffy looked up to see that Giles and Xander had entered the room concerned looks on their faces for Erik.

"What happened, Buffy?" Xander asked. "I heard Erik screaming and …"

"It was a nightmare." Buffy interrupted him. "A really bad nightmare. I think you better get Angel and have everyone meet us in the conference room."

"Why?" Giles asked fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Because if I'm right," Buffy replied giving her best friend and ex-Watcher a grim look. "Erik's nightmare may mean that the situation regarding Snake Face could be a lot worse than previously thought."

**Later …**

_Cordelia is going to kick my ass for this. _

That was the one thought that ran through Cole's mind as he rushed down the corridor at the other side of the Hyperion Hotel to wake up the seer for an emergency meeting that both Angel and Buffy called in the wake of a nightmare that Erik had of Lord Voldemort. As he reached the doorway of Cordelia's room, he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Cole knocked again louder this time and kept on knocking.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at five thirty in the goddamn morning?" Cole heard Cordelia shout in an annoyed and angry voice. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a very tried, annoyed and pissed off Cordelia.

"Oh, it's you." She said in a rather sacatistic voice. "What do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Cordelia." Cole said sounding very insulted. "Angel and Buffy have called an emergency meeting down in the conference room."

Cordelia frowned. "An emergency meeting? At five thirty in the morning? That's … Oh, shit!" She suddenly squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a vision coming on like a tidal wave.

"Vision! Catch me!" She cried as she twitched in agony. Cole ran forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Then he held her letting her vision run through its course.

_A really cute guy being threatened by another guy wearing a dark robe. The creepy guy is looking for something or someone._

_"I won't let you kill her."_

_"I will ask you one more time, Mudblood. Where is Christine Daae?"_

"Christine!" Cordelia screamed as the vision continued to run its course.

_The creepy guy is looking for Christine! Why? What does he want with her? Wait a minute! The really cute guy is Raoul! Why am I having a vision of him?_

_"I would rather die a thousand deaths than tell you where my wife is." _

_The creepy guy, he's taking out a wand. Oh, my God! That has to be Lord Voldemort! The guy that we were talking about yesterday! He's going to kill Raoul!_

_Very well then. You won't tell me where your filthy Muggle wife is. You have to die. Avada Kedavra!"_

"Oh, my God!" Cordelia shrieked as the vision ended. Frightened and horrified over what she saw, she looked up at Cole who looked very concerned and a little sympathetic.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "What did you see?"

Shaking, Cordelia took a deep breath before she spoke. "I saw Voldemort kill someone. A young guy from the nineteenth century. I think it was Christine's husband." As she uttered those words, Cordelia saw that Cole's face suddenly paled in shock.

"What?" She asked suddenly worried.

"That was the reason for the emergency meeting." Cole replied. "Earlier this morning, Erik had a nightmare of Voldemort murdering Christine's husband and someone else. Buffy thinks his nightmare is a sign that the situation is a lot worse than previously assumed."

_How is it that Erik and I saw the same thing? In his case, it's a nightmare and me a vision. How is that possible?_

That was the one thought that ran through Cordelia's mind as she and Cole walked through the corridor toward the lobby of the hotel and to the conference room where everyone else including Dawn, Christine and a tried and drawn Erik were waiting.

Cordelia screwed her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression and said. "Okay, what's with the emergency meeting?" The seer kept herself from flinching at the grim expression on Angel's face as he started to speak.

"Buffy and I called this meeting to tell you that the situation is maybe worse than previously thought." He said.

"What makes you say that, Peaches?" Spike asked sounding very dubious.

"Something that I have seen in a nightmare." Erik answered and with Buffy's help, he explained what he had seen in his nightmare. Once he was finished, everyone was gaping at him. Erik saw that Cordelia had paled and was looking at him with a look of horror and confusion on her face.

"What is it?" The former Phantom asked her with a twinge of worry.

Cordelia hesitated before she spoke. "What you saw in your nightmare, Erik. I saw it too. When Cole came to take me to the meeting, I had a vision. What I saw in it matches your description of your nightmare perfectly. Except the part about the woman and her baby, that I didn't see."

Erik stared at Cordelia in utter horror. "How is that possible?" he whispered.

"Good question." Cordelia answered.

Christine glanced at both Erik and Cordelia with a mixture of horror and fear on her face before looking at Buffy. "The man who killed Raoul. You know who he is, don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "We do, Christine." She said. "He's a dark wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Voldemort?" Christine repeated in an incredulous voice. "What a horrid name for a man." As she uttered the words, Christine saw that everyone was looking very grim and Spike and Angel both growled at the name. Imhotep had a look on his face that suggested to her that he knew something about him.

"Unfortunately, Christine. It is a name that many people have many reasons to fear." The former High Priest said. "And those who have come across him meet an untimely end like your beloved husband."

_But why would he kill Raoul? _

That was the one question that ran through Christine's mind and just she was about to put voice to her question, Xander spoke up.

"I don't get it." He said. "Why would Voldemort kill Raoul if he's …" Then suddenly a realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he looked at Christine with wide eyes.

"Voldemort was after Christine to kill her and her unborn daughter." The one-eyed carpenter said in a whisper.

Imhotep nodded his head. "Very good, Xander." He said. "Lord Voldemort traveled back in time to finish what the Alga demon had started four months ago. But now that Christine is in this timeline …"

"Snake Face will try again in this timeline or send one of his Death Eaters to do it for him." Spike finished for him. "That's why Dumbledore offered teaching jobs for both Buffy and Erik. To offer better protection for Chrstine at Hogwarts."

"And for the student targeted by Voldemort." The former High Priest said. "They are both in danger without the protection the boy and Christine need. As long as Lord Voldemort is out there looking for her, he will never stop."

"Until I am dead." Christine whispered on the verge of tears.

"Exactly." Imhotep confirmed.

Dawn was horrified over what she had heard. "So what are we going to do?" She asked. The teen glanced over at Buffy and Erik who both looked extremely grim.

"Right now, Dawnie, there's not much else we can do." Buffy answered evenly. "Execpt to try to protect Christine the best way we know how."

Willow stood up. "I'll put up protective wards all over the hotel until Dumbledore and the rest of our guests get here." She said. "That should keep any uninvited guests out for a while."

"Speakin' of which, any idea when tonight they will be here." Gunn asked finally speaking.

Buffy shook her head. "I have no idea when." She replied. "I guess we'll know when they will get here. In the meantime, we'll just make preparations for when our guests get here."

**Sorry, I had a really bad case of writer's block so that was the best I could come up with. Anyway, I'm also working on another fan fiction story crossing _Charmed _with _The Da Vinci Code_. It will be a Silas-centric story with everyone's favorite sister witches (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) in the mix. The story will be similar to my _BtVS/Charmed _crossover fic _A Matter Of Love, Friendship and Forgiveness_ but with a romantic and spiritual twist to it.The story is in development at the moment and you will know more about it in my next update of _The Other Side Of Courage_. Anyway, please review (I'll give out a cookie to anyone who does review) and remember (for the millionth time) no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have patience for them. For those of you waiting patiently for everyone in the _Gargoyles _universe to make appearances please be patient, they will make their appearances in the next chapter as well as everyone from the _Harry Potter _universe. I'm not sure when I will update so keep your eyes peeled!**


	3. The Gathering Part One

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon,_The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, _Charmed _belongs to the WB, _Gargoyles _belongs to Disney, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy._ AU:post-season four, _Angel._ After the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera_. AU:post-OOTP, _Harry Potter, _AU: post-season two, _Gargolyes _and AU: post-season five, _Charmed_

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Draco, Willow/Erik (friendship), Willow/Snape (friendship), Willow/Imhotep, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Piper/Leo (a little bit), Piper/Cole, Piper/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (a little bit), Snape/Christine (friendship), Snape/Phoebe (?), Paige/Sirius, Elisa/Goliath, Harry/Christine (?), Ron/Hermione, Xander/Anya, Giles/Narcissa

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone!!! I just want to apologize for the lack of updates lately. Real life got in the way as usual plus I was volunteering for the Toronto International Film Festival and taking care of my aunt who has been dignosed with cancer which left me with very little time for writing but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story or the next one. Anyway, I was asked a couple of questions by a couple of reviews

Q#1: Why did Erik dream of Harry's mother's death?

A: The purpose of that was to establish the one thing that Erik fears more than anything which will be explained  
better later on in the story.

Q#2: What is the connection between Christine's unborn daughter and the Chosen Line and what will happen to her  
once she is born?

A: You will have to wait and see.

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy this latest update and don't forget to review. Remember, no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Headmaster's Office**

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Fifteen hours later …**

"Are you sure about this, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore turned around as he heard the voice of Minvera McGonagall asking him her question. It had been close to twenty-four hours since he had delievered the letters to the Slayer and her new husband, the Charmed Ones and to Goliath and his clan asking for protection for the students and staff of the school from Lord Voldemort.

_Not to mention Harry who is more danger now than when I left him on his aunt and uncle's doorstep fifteen years ago and of course the young woman from the nineteenth century whom Voldemort tried to kill. She needs protection as well and she is better off coming here to Hogwarts. _

"I have to do this, Minvera." Albus replied as he got into position to Appariate to the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. As he was doing so, he kept his gaze on Minvera.

"As long as Harry and that unfortnate young woman are left unprotected, they are not safe." He said. "From Voldemort or the Death Eaters. They will try again."

Minvera didn't look reassured. "What makes you think that she will be any safer here than in the Muggle world? As long as she still carries her unborn child …"

"I know." Albus cut her off. "I know. But she is better off coming here. There will be other people who can protect her better in Hogwarts than in the Muggle world. Other people that I'm recruiting to come and teach at the school. We will discuss this when I return."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Albus disappeared as he Appraiated out of the office to the Hyperion Hotel.

**Los Angeles, California **

**Meanwhile … **

"I don't know about this, B." Faith said as she, Erik and Buffy opened the door to the conference room and went inside. After spending all day making preparations for the meeting that would take place in the Hyperion Hotel; the Chosen Two, the former Phantom and the rest of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang decided to wait for their guests to arrive. Both Erik's nightmare and Cordelia's vision had everyone on edge including Dawn, Christine and most of the Slayers. Despite the fact that Willow had put protective wards all over the Hotel to keep it safe from intruders, neither Buffy or Giles was sure that it would be enough to keep Death Eaters out.

"I know that you're a bit weary about this, Faith." Buffy said to her firmly. "So am I. But it's too late now to turn back. Things are already set in motion that can't be undone. All we can do is to hear Dumbledore out and then take it from here."

Faith sighed wearily. "I know, B." She said. "But I can't help but wonder if going to Hogwarts would be enough to protect Christine if Voldy is going to try to kill her."

"Christine has a better chance of being safe here in this timeline than in the ninteenth century." Erik pointed out. "If she had stayed in the ninteenth century, Voldemort would have successfully finished what the Alga demon had started and the Chosen Line would be extinct."

Faith was about to say something when Imhotep spoke up from the corner of the conference room.

"I'm afraid he is right, Faith." The former High Priest replied. "If Christine did not come with me back the twenty-first century when she did, she and her unborn daughter surely would be killed and everything that you and Elizabeth had worked so hard to destroy would be in vain. The Chosen Line would have been no more and the world would have been in chaos."

Then just as Imhotep was about to say something else, Shannon poked her head in from outside the door.

"Sorry to intrupt. This Dumbledore guy is here." She said. "He's asking for you guys."

Faith, Buffy and Imhotep glanced at each other before they followed Shannon out of the conference room and into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel where an old man with a long white hair and beard and dressed in robes was standing waiting. Buffy couldn't help but sense the power radianting out of him and assumed him to be Dumbledore.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore." Buffy said and she held out her hand for a hand shake.

The elderly man smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am." He said. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Summers." Albus took Buffy's hand and gave it a firm shake surprised by the strength of her hand shake. Then he moved over to Erik.

"The former Phantom Of The Opera." Albus said with a smile. "As I mentioned in my letter, your exploits are quite famous in the wizarding world and it is also a great pleasure to meet you."

The Hogwarts Headmaster held out his hand for a hand shake. After a few moments, Erik took it and was surprised to feel the power radiating out of the elderly wizard.

"The pleasure is mine, Professor Dumbledore." The former Phantom replied with a polite smile. Then he turned to introduce Faith and Imhotep who were standing a foot away.

"This is Faith Wilkins and Imhotep, two of mine and Elizabeth's most trusted friends." Erik said with a smile. He watched as the elderly wizard took Faith's hand and shook it in greeting. When he reached the former High Priest, however, he only stood in front of him.

"I believe I know of Imhotep." The Hogwarts Headmaster said in a soft voice.

"And I know of you, Professor." Imhotep replied. "As well as the others who are coming to help in the task of protecting Christine and your student from Lord Voldemort."

Albus was about to say something when blue forescent light flashed into the room and then disappeared. He smiled when he saw who it wa that appeared in the light. A trio of young women stood only a few feet away from him along with two men. One of the men had tanned skin with blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing white. The other man was dark-skinned and was wearing a turban on the top of his head and white robes. Buffy's eyes widened when she recognized one of the men.

"Leo?" Buffy said in a surprised voice. "Is that you?"

Leo smiled when he laid eyes on the flabbergasted Slayer. "Hello, Buffy. Long time, no see." He replied.

Erik glanced at Buffy. "You know this man, Elizabeth?" He asked before glancing at Leo rather suspiciously.

Buffy nodded her head. "Leo helped me and Xander fight Willow when she induged in the dark arts after Tara's death. It was Leo who talked Giles into taking Willow to England to help her recover."

"The three women with him are his wife Piper and her sisters Phoebe and Paige." Buffy added. "They're known as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful of witches."

Piper looked surprised and confused. "How do you know about us?" she asked. Then at seeing Buffy jerking her thumb at Leo, the eldest Charmed One nodded at her and then gave the Elder a look that promised pain later.

Leo ignored it and then turned to his fellow Elder who was standing beside him with a grin on his face.

"I believe your husband knows my companion here from a long time ago." He said.

Buffy was about to ask Leo what he had meant when she turned to Erik and saw that his face had turned as white as his mask when his eyes made contact with the other Elder.

"N-Nadir?" Erik sputtered in shock and disbelief.

The Elder that Erik called Nadir grinned at him. "Hello, Erik. It has been a long time." He said. "Although, I am very surprised to see you again in this century."

Erik was flabbergasted, confused and stunned all at once. "How? I thought you would have joined your wife and child in paradise when you …"

"I was given a choice." Nadir replied. "To join my wife and Reza in death or help others like me to protect witches, the Chosen Line and humanity and become a Whitelighter. In the end, I chose to become a Whitelighter. After over a century, I became an Elder and taught other Whitelighters what I knew about protecting humanity and the Chosen Line."

"Nadir was Leo's mentor and closest friend." Phoebe replied. "He has helped us fight some of the demons back home in San Francisco. He also is one of the few Elders who lives on Earth so whenever we needed help, he was always there to lend us a hand."

Buffy grinned at the other Elder. "Nice to meet the friend of my husband who saved his life all those years ago." She said remembering all of the stories that Erik told her of his days in Persia.

Nadir nodded his head in response. "It is a pleasure to meet the wife of my old friend, Miss Summers." he replied.

"Likewise." Buffy replied. Then she turned to see that Angel and Spike had arrived along with Willow, Xander, Dawn, Christine, Wesley and Fred.

"Where's everybody else?" The Slayer asked in surprise.

"Relax, Slayer. They're comin'." Spike replied. "Although, Cordelia is trying to talk Cole into attending the meeting." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the blonde-haired vampire regretted them. He saw that Piper and Paige were looking shocked while Phoebe looked frightened and full of hate for the ex-demon.

"Cole is alive?" Piper demanded. "How? We vanquished him a year ago!!"

Before Spike or Angel could say anything to her, Albus spoke up in a calm voice. "You're right, Miss Halliwell. You did vanquish him but not before he made a deal with the Powers That Be."

"What kind of deal?" Phoebe asked in a tightly controlled voice.

"That the Powers can do whatever they want with him." Albus replied. "They can send him to Hell or back to Earth as a force for good. When you and your sisters vanquished him, the Powers That Be decided that Cole would be put into good use by working for Angel and his friends here in Los Angeles as repence for the crimes he committed as Bethazar and what he had done to Phoebe during their marriage."

Despite the hate she was feeling for her ex-husband, Phoebe felt a little stirring of curiousty. "How long has he been working for Angel?" She asked.

"Cole was sent to us a year ago just days after you vanquished him." Angel answered. "He has been a huge help to us. It was because of Cole that we have defeated a threat to humanity." Then Angel began to explain the events over the past year from when Cole first came to Angel Investigations to the defeat of the Beast to Jasmine's defeat to when Cole saved Cordelia's life using his newfound powers thanks to the Powers That Be when she fell into a coma. By the time he was finished, the Charmed Ones stood gaping at him, Spike, Wesley and Fred.

Even Paige was speechless. "Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Piper agreed.

After a few minutes, Dawn suddenly spoke up. "Not to be rude or anything." She said. "But is anybody going to introduce us?"

Buffy felt embrassment creeping up in her body. "Right. Sorry, Dawnie." She said. "Guys, this is my sister Dawn. The girls beside her are Faith Wilkins and Christine Daae."

As Buffy was finishing the introductions, Piper shifted her focus onto Christine. _So this is Christine Daae. She's more beautiful than she was described in the book and in Leo's story. She also looks so scared. I mean, she just lost her husband to Voldemort and she's going to lose her daughter too when she's born. Poor girl has already been through enough. _

Piper was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Paige ask the question that nagged at the back of her mind for the last few minutes.

"When's Cole going to show himself in the meeting?"

"Knowing Demon Boy probably when Cordelia threatens to whip his ass." Spike answered with a knowing grin.

**Meanwhile …**

"Absolutely not!!! Not a chance in Hell!!"

_He is so going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't come out of that room!!! _

That was the first thought that ran through Cordelia's mind as she tried in vain to talk Cole into coming to the meeting. Unfortnately, his stubborn persistance was trying her patience and she wasn't willing to give up trying to convince him to attend despite the Charmed Ones being there and Angel's orders for him to be there. Lorne stood beside her with an amused smirk on his face.

Sighing in mere frustration, Cordelia spoke with an iciness to her voice. "Don't make me come in there and drag your ass out, Cole Turner or I'll really kick your ass and don't think for a second that I won't do it!!"

At that point, Lorne stepped in. "Unless you want Cordy to use vlolence, Angel Boy, I suggest you come out and face the music with your ex-wife and her sisters."

After a few minutes, Cordelia and Lorne both heard a loud sigh and the door to Angel's office opened to reveal a not-too-happy Cole. The ex-demon glared at them both as he came out.

"I know, I'm going to regret this." He muttered as he walked ahead of them. Cordelia shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust behind him.

"And I thought Angel acts like a idiot sometimes." She said in a low voice. "Cole is worse than him."

Lorne nodded his head in response and they walked to the conference room in silence. Then they stopped a few feet away from the doorway when they saw a large group of Slayers entering the conference room. After a few moments, Cole, Cordelia and Lorne entered the room. The ex-demon cringed behind Cordelia when he made eye contact with Phoebe who was glancing at him with a mixture of hate and distrust on her face and in her eyes. That made the seer feel sympathetic toward her collegue and she caught the hard warning look that Erik was giving to Phoebe. Cordelia saw that Piper and Paige had softer but also distrustful look on their faces. She was about to say something when Angel spoke up.

"I know you have had it rough with Cole and you proabably hate him for what he did." He said. "But now is not the time to turn against each other or to hold a grudge. If you want to protect Christine and the student whom Voldemort is targetting, we have to work together."

"He is right." Albus said with strength and conviction in his voice. "I understand the pain that all three of you went through with Mr. Turner. However, he has changed from the demon you once knew and he is on his way to redemption. The deal he made with the Powers That Be is unbreakable and he made it that way so that he would not fall under temptation again."

Phoebe wasn't convinced. "How do you know that Cole didn't trick you into believing that he made that deal?" She asked in a hateful voice.

Furious, Angel stood up to say something but Nadir beat him to it as he stood up from his chair and the glare that the former daroga gave Phoebe was enough to send icy chills down the vampire's spine. _Remind me to never be on his bad side. _

"I was there when Cole made the deal with the Powers That Be and the Elders." Nadir said with a hint of a warning in his voice. "He was very sincere in his pledge and he wanted very badly to be one of us. But he knew that he would fail and that we could do what we wanted with him. It was I who suggested to the Elders to send Cole to Angel and even Leo agreed that it was the best way to go. So do not dare to think that Cole was not honest enough to want to change. He has been given a second chance to be a good man and to make amends. He deserves to be given another chance and to be respected for his choice. If you can not accept that then that is your curse."

If Phoebe wanted to protest the matter further, the glares she was receiving from the Scoobies, the Fang Gang, her sisters and the former Phantom were enough to discourage her and she sat down in her seat without another word but not before she threw one final hateful glance at Cole's direction. Then Phoebe winced when she saw the furious glance that Cordelia was giving her and the hard warning look on Angel's face.

"Hard-headed bitch." Cordelia muttered in disgust as she sat down between Cole and Christine.

"Where are the other guests?" Wesley asked. "We shouldn't start without them."

Albus smiled. "Don't worry, they will be here." he said. Then he turned to Leo. "Chris is orbing them here, is that right?"

Leo nodded. "I told him to orb them here at dusk." Then he looked up at the clock on the wall behind Angel to look at the time. "And they should be here any second now."

As if he was trying to prove his point, the door to the conference room opened to reveal Chris standing in front of the doorway. Behind him, though, stood a winged creature. Angel's eyes widened in surprise while Giles gasped in shock and disbelief. Erik's face turned as white as his mask once again when he fixed his eyes upon the winged creature and a memory from his childhood bubbled to the surface of his mind. The same old gyspy woman, who told him stories of vampires and the Slayer when he was a child, also told him stories of winged creatures that came out at nighttime to fight for humanity and turn to stone during the day.

_Gargoyles, she called them. But just like I did with the stories of the Slayer and vampires, I dismissed the stories as myths. _

Buffy must have sensed the former Phantom's shock because she laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Erik turned to her. "Do you remember when I told you and Dawn about the old woman who would tell me stories about the Slayer when I was a child?" he asked her.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What's that got to do with this?" she asked.

Erik hesitated before he spoke. "She also told me stories of winged creatures that turn to stone by day and come alive at night to fight for humanity. She called them 'gargoyles'. Just like I did with the stories about the Slayer …"

"You dismissed them as a myth." Buffy replied finishing her husband's sentence.

The former Phantom nodded. "Yes." He said. He turned from her and fixed his eyes on the gargoyle which was lavender in color with hair the same color as Erik's and with a powerful chest. The former Phantom assumed him to be the leader of the gargoyles just by the way he carried himself and kept his eyes fixed upon him.

Albus stood up from his seat to greet him and Chris. "Goliath, I presume?" The elderly wizard asked.

The lavender-colored gargoyle stepped forward toward the Headmaster and answered in a deep, rumbling voice. "Yes, I am Goliath. You must be Albus Dumbledore."

"I am." Albus answered with a smile. "And I am deeply honored to meet you at last. As I mentioned in your letter, you and your clan's exploits in Scotland are quite famous in our world. Most of us in our world consider you to be heroes."

"And now that you are here, I will introduce you to everyone here." The elderly wizard said and he began the introductions.

"This young woman, I believe, you are already very well aquainted ." Albus said gesturing to Buffy.

Buffy got up from her seat to face Goliath. "Goliath and I met before." She admitted. "A few months ago when we came to New York to pick up some Slayers that have been activated. Wills and I were sidetracked when we helped Goliath and two members of his clan infertrate an anti-gargoyle group who call themselves the Quarrymen. One of the recently activated Slayers was a part of that group. Once she realized that she was a Slayer, after I explained to her about her destiny and all that jazz, she abandoned them. Unfortnately, the Quarrymen doesn't take kindly to traitors and tried to kill me and the girl. Thanks to Goliath and his girlfriend, we were able to escape with our lives."

"Girlfriend?" Angel asked looking and sounding very confused.

"A cop named Elisa Maza." Willow spoke up. "Apprentally, she and some of the police officers in New York helped us with the Quarrymen."

"This happened about a month before the incident in Paris." Buffy finished. While everyone was gaping at her and Willow, Albus turned to Goliath and gestured to Erik.

"Which brings me to the gentleman sitting next to Miss Summers." The elderly Headmaster said. "He is quite famous both in the wizarding world and in your world as well. Some of you proabably have read his story."

Suddenly nervous and a little afraid, Erik tried hard not to flinch as Goliath fixed his eyes upon his and a shocked look crossed his face when he figured out who the former Phantom was.

"You. You are the Phantom Of The Opera." The lavender-colored gargoyle gasped. "But how …?"

"I think you better let me explain, Goliath." Buffy said with a smile. She went on to explain what had happened in Paris and how she, Dawn and Willow met Erik. When she had finished her story, Goliath turned his gaze from the Slayer to Erik and smiled at him.

Despite still feeling nervous, Erik returned the lavender-colored gargoyle's smile and spoke. "I have never met a gargoyle before but I have heard of your kind through stories told to me as a child. I thought that gargoyles did not exist. But now I see that I was wrong on that assessment. Neitherless, it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Goliath replied still smiling. "A great pleasure, indeed."

With a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, Albus continued the round of introductions. "I believe you already know Buffy's sister Dawn and everyone else in the Scooby Gang."

Goliath nodded his head as he glanced at Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles and Andrew. Then his eyes fixed upon Imhotep with a flicker of recognization flashing in them. The former High Priest glanced at him back also with a flicker of recognization on his face and in his eyes and he got from his seat which between Willow and Faith.

"I know of Imhotep." Goliath said.

"And I know of you, Goliath." Imhotep replied with a small smile. "A year ago when I appeared to you in a dream warning you of a geocide that your former mate had planned."

"Yes, I remember." Goliath replied. "Without your help, we never would have been able to stop Demona."

Everyone was now looking very confused except for Angel, Cole, Cordelia, Nadir and Albus who knew exactly what Goliath and Imhotep were talking about. Xander cleared his throat to get the former High Priest's attention.

"Okay, I'm with everyone here when I say 'huh?'" He said.

Imhotep smiled at Xander before he started to explain. "Some time ago, Goliath's former mate; a gargoyle named Demona, tried to destroy humanity by turning every man, woman and child to stone."

"I was chosen to try to stop Demona from carrying her plan." Nadir spoke up. "Once the Elders had a idea what Demona had planned, they sent me to Earth to help Goliath and his clan stop her before she carried out her plan."

At that point, Angel stood up from his chair. "Cole and I went to New York to help Nadir and Goliath." He said.

"Yeah, right after I had the vision from Hell." Cordelia piped up. "That was the worst vision I ever had and I'm only half-demon."

"Anyway, Demona was stopped. With Nadir's help, I was able to reverse what she did to some of the people in New York." Angel said. He was to say something else when Faith cut him off.

"Okay, people." She said. "As much as we love to swap stories, can we just finish the intros and get to the point?"

Albus nodded his head. "Of course, Miss Wilkins. We should get to it." He said. Then he introduced Goliath to the rest of the people in the room including some of the Slayers. Once the introductions were made, Albus sat down at his seat which was at the end of the table while Goliath stood next to Angel at the other side.

"As I mentioned in each of the letters I sent to each of you, the wizarding world has been at war with Lord Voldemort for quite some time now. He is bent on destroying every Muggle in the world and turn it into a pure-blood wizarding world."

Christine turned to Dawn. "What is a Muggle?" she asked.

Before Dawn could answer her question, Spike spoke up quietly. "A Muggle is what the wizarding world calls a non-magic person."

Satisfated with the answer, Christine nodded and turned her attention back to the meeting as Albus was continuing his speech.

"As such, I have offered some of you teaching positions in return for your assistance." Albus turned to Goliath as he said his next words "And in Goliath's case, protection from certain enemies like the Quarrymen."

"The Quarrymen?" Erik asked. "Who or what are the Quarrymen?" At that point, he saw that Chris, Leo, the Charmed Ones and Goliath had grim expressions on their faces while Spike growled at the mere mention of them.

"Remember the Slayer told you about the Intative?" The blonde-haired vampire asked.

Erik nodded. "Yes." He answered as he remembered the stories that Buffy told him about the military group and of what happened to Spike.

Spike snorted as he spoke again. "The Quarrymen are kind of like them only they capture and kill gargoyles, demons and any other supernatural creature they can get their slimy hands on."

"I am afraid what Spike has told you is true, Erik." Goliath said. "The Quarrymen are humans that have only one goal: to capture and destroy me and my clan. They also terrorize other humans who oppose them."

"Lovely." Dawn said rather sourly.

"Intolerable." Christine said in disgust and horror.

"Very intolerable, indeed." Albus said in agreement. "Which is why I offered Goliath and his clan protection from the Quarrymen in return for their assistance. I believe you and your clan have made your decision, Goliath. Is that right?"

The lavender-colored gargoyle nodded. "We have." He said. "After a long conversation, we have decided to accept your offer under one condition."

"Name your term." Albus replied.

"I like to bring only my daughter and her mate and Hudson to Hogwarts." Goliath said very firmly.

The elderly wizard nodded his head in acceptance. "Of course." He said. Then he turned to face everyone in the table. "What about the rest of you? I have come to ask to help us protect our world and one of my students. If any of you do not wish to help may do so now."

Buffy glanced around the table with a hard look on her face. "I've been the Slayer for seven years." she said "I've never walked away from a fight in my life. I'm not going to start now. I'm in."

Xander looked straight at Buffy. "I guess, I can't let you go though this alone." He said.

"I am with you, Eilzabeth." Erik said taking his wife's hand and squeezing it.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Faith said with a wicked grin. "Course, I'm in."

"Count me in." Willow replied with a determined look on her face.

"Me, too." Angel replied as he stood up from his chair once again. Wesley joined him. Gunn followed suit as did Fred, Cordelia, Spike, Cole, Dawn, Giles, Imhotep, the Charmed Ones, Leo, Nadir and more than half of the Slayers in the room.

Buffy glanced at Christine who was still sitting in her seat. "What about you, Christine?"

Christine swallowed before she spoke. "Though, I am frightened for my life and my daughter's life. I will do what is asked of me. I am with you."

Giles turned to Albus. "Looks like we are all in." he said.

"Excellent." The Headmaster replied with a grateful smile. "You will know in three days time which classes some of you will be teaching."

"What about the Nibblet and Christine?" Spike asked. "They aren't witches so they can't really pass off as students .." The blonde-haired vampire stopped when Albus pointed his wand at Dawn and Christine and uttered a spell under his breath. What happened next shocked everyone in the room. A green light surrounded Dawn while a white light surrounded Christine. After a moment, both lights disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

"Bloody hell!!" Spike exclaimed.

"Good God!!" Erik sputtered in shock and disbelief.

Buffy couldn't help but gape at her sister and Christine. "How is that possible?" she demanded. "How can the both of you be witches?"

"I believe I have an answer to your question, Slayer." Imhotep answered. "Both Geti and Nefertiri were skilled in the arts of socerery and witchcraft. They were taught by a soceress who saw that they both had magic in their blood and she began training them everything she knew about the magical arts."

Dawn and Christine both glanced at the former High Priest in shock and disbelief. "We were witches in our past lives and now we're witches in this life too?" Dawn demanded.

"I understand Dawn being a witch because she is the Key." Christine said sounding very shocked. "But me as well? It must be a mistake. I have never shown any magical ability."

Imhotep glanced at the former singer sympathetically. "That is not entirely true, Christine." He said. "You do have magical blood in you but the only reason that you have never shown any magical ablility is because your powers were never developed even when you reached an age where you would be very powerful. You just need to be in an environment where you will be able to develop your power."

"He's right, Christine." Willow piped up. "I didn't know that I was a witch either until I was in high school. Maybe at Hogwarts, we can help you and Dawn develop and discover your power."

Albus glanced at Christine sympathetically. "Miss Rosenberg is right, Miss Daae." He said. "At Hogwarts, you will be with people who can help you and Dawn with your magical education and we can protect you from Voldemort as well."

"Now, on with other things." The Headmaster said. "I think it's time to tell you about the student targetted by Voldemort."

**This took me as much time as I could squeeze into my schedule to write this to my satisfaction. So please be kind to me if you don't like it. Anyway, please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.**


	4. The Gathering Part Two

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belongs to Joss Wheldon, _The Phantom Of The Opera_ belongs to Joel Schmacher, Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, _Charmed _belongs to the WB, _Gargoyles _belongs to Disney, _The Mummy _belongs to Steven Sommers and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season seven, _Buffy._ AU:post-season four, _Angel._ After the movie _The Phantom Of The Opera_. AU:post-OOTP, _Harry Potter, _AU: post-season two, _Gargolyes _and AU: post-season five, _Charmed_

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Erik, Dawn/Erik (friendship), Dawn/Draco, Willow/Erik (friendship), Willow/Snape (friendship), Willow/Imhotep, Angel/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred, Piper/Leo (a little bit), Piper/Cole, Piper/Erik (friendship), Raoul/Christine (a little bit), Snape/Christine (friendship), Snape/Phoebe (?), Paige/Sirius, Elisa/Goliath, Harry/Christine (?), Ron/Hermione, Xander/Anya, Giles/Narcissa

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with work and other life-related issues. A big thank you goes out to those of you who reviewed so far and for your patience. You guys rock!!!! Anyway, I know I said that Demona would rethink on her hatred for humanity thanks to Imhotep but after writing this chapter, it didn't really click with the flow of the story so I changed it a little bit just to make the story flow a little better. Anyhow, I'm also working on other story called _Forever To Touch You_ which is a crossover between BtVS and _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ (My other crossover story _Safest Place To Hide _is on hitaus until I finish both this and FTTY) but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I'm working on this one as hard as the other so don't expect updates to be speedy. Anyway, please enjoy!!!

**Summary: **The Scoobies, the Fang Gang and the former Phantom meet Dumbledore for the first time and they learned a shocking revelation regarding both Dawn and Christine.

**Three days later …**

As she was getting ready for the next meeting to discuss the sort of classes that she and Erik would be teaching, Buffy glanced up at the former Phantom. She could tell by the look in his eyes and on his face that he was still reeling with the story that they were told about the student that they had to protect and with the events of the meeting three days previous. It was oblivious that he was also struggling with the knowledge that his former love was a witch just by looking at him.

_Hell, I'm still struggling with this too. I mean, both Christine and Dawn are witches. Okay, I understand that Dawn can be a witch because of her being the Key. But Christine? How can she be a witch and not know it? Then again, Willow didn't know that she was a witch either until high school when she restored Angel's soul. _

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when Erik finally spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. As he spoke, he sounded weary and a little upset.

"I still can not believe that Christine is a witch. How could she not know after all this time?"

Buffy laid a hand on her husband's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Like Imhotep said, she needs to be in an environment where she can develop and discover her power. When Christine lived in the nineteenth century, she wasn't in a magical environment where she could learn to use and practice magic. Sometimes, people who are born with magic in their blood need to be in a world where they can learn to use and practice magic. Giles once told me that after Willow began to learn to practice witchcraft plus living on the Hellmouth, which reeked with magic mostly dark magic, kind of helped a little bit."

"When we arrive at Hogwarts," Buffy continued with a small smile creeping on her face. "Christine will be with people who can help her and teach her how to practice magic and so will Dawnie."

Erik returned his wife's smile and was about to say something when Dawn burst into the room out of breath and looking very freaked out.

"B-Buffy. Erik." She said trying to catch her breath. "I think you guys better come downstairs before Phoebe declares World War III on Cole."

_Christ's sake, not again!!!_

Buffy groaned inwardly while Erik let out an annoyed sigh. "For God's sake, what now?" he muttered as he and the Slayer followed Dawn out of their room.

**Meanwhile …**

Dawn and Christine were suddenly nervous when they saw Phoebe approaching them and Cole. After the meeting three days previous, the relationship Cole and his ex-wife was anything but peaceful. Phoebe had tried several times to vanquish the ex-demon only to foiled every time by either Piper and Paige or one of the Scoobies and the Slayers or one of the members of the Fang Gang but mostly Angel or Nadir. Goliath had caught Phoebe the previous night trying sneak into Cole's room to vanquish him and stopped her in time. By the look on her face, Dawn knew that Phoebe was up for another round to try to vanquish Cole despite what everyone had tried to tell her that the ex-demon had truly rejected his evil ways and turned into one of the good guys.

Dawn turned to Christine who nodded her head in response. _I'll go get Buffy and Erik. Stay with Cole._

_All right, Dawn. _Christine replied. _Be careful. _

As Dawn turned to run up the stairs to get the Slayer and the former Phantom, Christine stood in front of Cole and glared at Phoebe.

"I will not let you hurt him." The former young singer said with a confidence that she didn't know she had inside of her.

Phoebe glared at Christine rather viciously. "Get out of the way, Christine." She said with a hint of a warning in her voice. "Cole is evil. He can't be trusted. He had tricked all of you into believing that he made that deal."

"Phoebe …" Cole tried to say but was cut off.

"Shut up, Cole!!!" Phoebe shouted at him.

"Have you learned nothing of what Nadir told you three days ago?" Christine snapped unexpectedly sounding furious. "Are you really that blind that you can not see that he has truly changed? That he is no longer evil?"

"What do you know about evil?" Phoebe demanded. At that point, Christine's eyes filled with tears of anger, grief and frustration and she lost control of the raging emotions that she had held in check for the past sixty-two hours.

"My husband was murdered by the dark wizard who wants to kill me and destroy the world!!!" Christine screamed in rage and grief. "An Alga demon tried to kill me four months ago because I am the mother of a Slayer!!! I lost everything that I held so dear, my husband, my friends … Voldemort has taken everything from me!! My daughter is all that I have left and I will lose her too when she is born!! You know nothing of the evil that has taken everything from me!!! Cole has been nothing but gracious toward you and yet you treat him like a monster because of his past and what he has done to you. He is …"

At that, Christine fell down onto her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably letting loose her unresolved grief for Raoul and her anger over what had happened in the last three days. Cole went down beside her and took her into his arms to comfort her. With tears in her own eyes, Phoebe took a step toward them but stopped when she saw the tear-filled eyes and the glare on Cole's face.

"You've done enough damage already, Phoebe." The ex-demon replied in a voice filled with emotion. "Please. Just go."

At that point, Phoebe dropped the vanquishing potion that was in her hand and she ran up the stairs crying and ignoring the looks she was receiving from Buffy, Dawn and Erik who were coming down the stairs. Once she reached her room, Phoebe slammed the door and fell onto her bed sobbing uncontrollably. As much as her mind was telling her that what her hatred for her ex-husband was justified, in her heart, she knew that Christine was right.

_Cole's been nothing but gracious toward me, Piper and Paige and yet I treated him like a monster because of his past and what he has done to us in the past few years. God, what have I done!!_

Phoebe was crying so hard that she almost didn't hear the door open or the near-silent footsteps as Willow crossed the room from the door to the Charmed One's bed. She didn't even acknowledge the Wicca's presence until she felt her hand on her back rubbing it soothingly like a sister comforting her sibling. Phoebe lifted her head to look up at Willow before she broke down crying again. This time, Willow took her into her arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"What have I done?" Phoebe sobbed. "What have I done?"

_Poor Phoebe. She definitely feels remorseful now with what she said to Christine and what she tried to do to Cole. _

That was the thought that crossed Willow's mind as she held Phoebe in her arms and she did nothing but let her weep knowing that she needed to get all of her emotions out before meeting up with Dumbledore again in the next gathering three hours from now.

**Two hours later …**

_Elizabeth was right about one thing when she speaks of Angel. He does have a temper worse than my own. _

That was the only thought that ran through Erik's mind as he and Spike were watching Angel rather worriedly and nervously. Telling him about what had happened between Cole, Phoebe and Christine was something that both the blonde haired vampire and the former Phantom didn't want to do but they didn't have a choice. Once they told him what happened, Erik had to back away slowly out of fears that Angel would lose his temper on both him and Spike. To his relief, the vampire didn't but at the moment, he looked like that he wanted to take his phone and throw it across the room in rage and frustration.

"What the hell is her problem with Cole?" Angel bellowed angrily.

Erik winced at the vampire's shouts. "Must I point out that Cole and Phoebe had a rather unpleasant history?" he said in what he hoped with a calm voice. Inside, he was nervous and a little afraid of what Angel might do. He turned to Spike who had a look of concern and worry on his face that the former Phantom was sure mirrored on his own.

"Erik's right, Peaches." Spike agreed. "Piper did warn us that there was some bad blood between her sister and ex-brother in law."

Angel glared at them both. "But does it justify what Phoebe tried to do to Cole? What she said to Christine?" he spat unexpectedly.

Erik felt his nervousness disappear and returned Angel's glare. "I do not defend what she has done." He said in a deadly calm. "And I am not justifying it at all."

"What Phantom Boy is trying to say, Peaches." Spike said also returning his grandsire's glare. "Is the same bloody thing that Nadir told us three days ago. If Wicca Girl can't accept that Cole is with us then that's her loss. Now is not the time to be pointing fingers or hold a bloody grudge against each other. If we're to defeat Snake Face and protect Christine and the Potter boy, we need to be together on this."

Angel sighed wearily. "I know." He said sounding very weary. "Goliath said the same thing last night after he caught Phoebe trying to vanquish Cole. He was furious that she didn't listen a word of what Nadir said to us but neitherless, he warned her that it would ruin us if she kept this up."

Erik was about to say something to the two vampires when he heard Imhotep's voice from the doorway of Angel's office.

"I would not worry about Phoebe trying to vanquish Cole again anytime soon." The former High Priest said with a smile. "Willow managed to get through to her. Phoebe feels very badly for what happened and she has already apologized to her sisters for her actions. She has yet to apologize to Cole and Christine for her actions."

Spike couldn't help but gape at Imhotep. "How the bloody hell did Red manage to get through to her?" he asked.

"Phoebe was crying when Elizabeth and I came to the lobby to help Cole and Christine." Erik pointed out. "I believe what Christine had said to her made her see the folly of her ways."

"And Willow decided to try to talk to her after what happened." Angel replied finishing the thought.

Imhotep glanced at them with the smile still on his face. "Very good, both of you." He said. "Willow did talk to her and she has given her advice. I do not know what kind of advice she gave her but Phoebe is trying now to make amends."

Spike could tell that there was something else on the former High Priest's agenda just by looking straight into his eyes and at his body language. He folded his arms across his chest and glanced at Imhotep with a neutral expression on his face.

"I take it that coming here to tell us that Phoebe is now trying make peace with Cole is not the only reason why you came to see us." He said.

Imhotep's smile disappeared at Spike's words and was replaced with a grim look. "I am afraid you are right." He answered. "I just received word from Goliath that Demona has arrived in Los Angeles and possibly looking for all of you."

Angel growled while Erik and Spike glanced at each other worriedly before looking back at the former High Priest.

"What's Demona's game this time?" Spike asked rather sourly.

Imhotep shook his head. "I do not know." He replied. "But I do know this. Demona may be trying to seek vengeance against you and Angel for stopping her last time. I just hope that Demona does not run into Lord Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters while she is here."

Angel, Spike and Erik glanced at each other worriedly knowing exactly what would happen if Demona did encounter the dark wizard or any of his followers and it didn't sit too well with either of them.

**At the same time …**

"Erik's got some cool books in his collection."

That was the one thought that Xander said to himself out loud as he was reading a book from the former Phantom's collection. It was a book on famous Slayers and their Watchers. The one-eyed carpenter had no idea how Erik managed to acquire such a book but he knew that he would have to ask him one day. Just as he was starting to get back to his book, Xander stopped when he heard something from his window outside the Hotel. He put his book down on the table next to him, got up from his chair and went to the window. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. A large blue-colored winged creature flew toward the window. Xander saw that it was another gargoyle.

_A female gargoyle by the looks of it. _

After a few moments, the blue-colored gargoyle snarled at him with red eyes flashing from outside then glided up onto the roof leaving Xander shell-shocked and shaking in fear.

"Well, that's not good." He said in a shaking voice as he started toward the door to run to the lobby of the Hotel. "Must warn somebody."

**Sparring room  
****Meanwhile …**

As she was preparing to spar with Dawn and help her with her fighting skills, Buffy felt her thoughts drifting to what happened earlier in the day when Phoebe had tried to vanquish Cole. After spending some time comforting Christine, she and Dawn managed to reassure her that it wouldn't happen again and that Phoebe won't try again anytime soon. It was some time later that Phoebe apologized to Christine and Cole for what happened and to her sisters for the way she was acting for the past three days.

_And we're going to hold her on her word. _

As she took out an Egyptian sword and put it under her arm, Buffy closed the weapon's closet and walked back into the room where her sister and Christine were waiting for her. Despite being pregnant and unable to join in on the lessons, the former singer was invited to watch the Summers sisters spar against each other. Buffy gave the Egyptian sword to Dawn with a smile.

"Ready to rock, Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

Dawn gave her sister a wicked grin. "Bring it on, sister." She replied. At that, the sparring began as the two sisters blocked each other's strokes. When Buffy pretended to try to thrust her sword into Dawn, what happened next stunned her. Dawn blocked the move perfectly and knocked the sword right out of her hands.

_Whoa!! Where did that come from? Usually, she wouldn't be able to do that. She usually drops her sword after five minutes!!!_

Buffy knocked herself out of her stupor to say something. "Very good." She said. "Let's try something else." She went back to the weapons closet and took out a wooden spear. As soon as she returned, she saw that Dawn was ready and tossed the spear to her. Then she bent down to pick up her sword and held it in front of her.

"When you're ready." Buffy said smiling.

Dawn waited for Buffy to make the first move and she did when the Slayer raised her sword to attack. Dawn blocked it and managed to push the blade back. Then she rushed back to grab her fallen sword and just as Buffy was coming toward her when her sword high, Dawn swung her spear and managed to catch Buffy in the legs and she fell onto the ground. The Slayer quickly recovered and she got onto her feet on a back flip. Grabbing her sword, she made an attempt to cut Dawn's legs out from under her but to her surprise, Dawn was too fast for her and she managed to leap out of the way. Just as Buffy moved in for the mock-kill by grabbing her sister from behind, Dawn flipped her over her shoulder. Then she placed the tip of the spear at her sister's throat.

Buffy stared her sister wide-eyed. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked stunned.

Dawn was shocked and stunned herself. "I don't know." She answered as she moved the spear from Buffy's throat. "Just all of a sudden, I felt this strange thing coming over me. Like I already knew how to fight. It was weird."

Buffy was about to ask Dawn another question when she turned to see Gunn standing at the doorway with a grim expression on his face.

"What's up?" she asked rather worriedly.

"Dumbledore's here. He wants to see us right away." He replied.

**Hotel Courtyard  
****Meanwhile …**

"Where the bloody hell did she come from?"

That was the question that ran through Angel's mind as he heard Spike shout it out in shock and disbelief at the blue-colored gargoyle standing before them, Goliath and Erik. As the vampire had suspected when Xander burst into his office to warn him of her arrival at the Hotel knowing that she had trespassed on the Hotel property and scared some of the Slayers to death. Erik held a battle ax in front of him while Angel, Spike and Imhotep had swords as their weapons of choice. Cole, Phoebe and Willow entered the courtyard and stopped when they saw what was happening before them. The redheaded Wicca lifted her hands with a spell at the tip of her tongue.

Goliath turned to them with his eyes flashing. "Stay back if you value your life." He said with a growl. The lavender-colored gargoyle turned back to face Demona and waited for her to make the first move. She did when she made a move on Erik. The former Phantom swung his ax at her catching her in the arm. She hissed in pain as the blade sliced her in the arm. Then Demona grabbed the wooden handle of the ax and pulled it out of Erik's grasp. Then she hit him in the knee causing him to gasp in pain. As he struggled to recover, the blue-colored gargoyle grabbed him and threw across the courtyard. As he crashed into the door leading the inside of the Hyperion Hotel, Erik's last conscious thought was of Buffy.

_Elizabeth, forgive me._

Horrified and concerned for the former Phantom, Willow ran to the unconscious Erik's side. He had blood all over his face and on his mask which lay a few feet away from him. Then she looked up to see that Demona had a shocked look on her face upon seeing the blood-covered mask and of the deformity on Erik's face.

"It can not be!!" Demona exclaimed in a shocked voice. "The human who calls himself the Phantom of the Opera!!"

_Looks like we're not the only ones who knew about Erik crossing over to this century. _Willow thought as she muttered a spell under her breath to heal some of Erik's injuries. Then she looked up to see that Angel, Spike and Imhotep had cautiously lowered their weapons but it was the former High Priest who made the first move by walking toward Demona.

"He was the Phantom of the Opera." He replied. "He is now the husband of the Slayer and one of the ones who have come to fight against Lord Voldemort and those who support his cause to destroy the world. To rid it of humanity."

"And of gargoyles as well."

Angel, Spike, Goliath, Cole, Phoebe and Demona all turned to face Albus who was kneeling next to Willow and an unconscious Erik at the doorway of the Hotel. The elderly wizard took out his wand and murmured a couple of spells. Once he was satisfied that Erik would be fine, he looked up at the group staring at him.

"Perhaps it's best if we go indoors." Albus said. "Where we can discuss this with everyone."

**Conference Room  
****Twenty minutes later …**

"What would bring Professor Dumbledore here this early?" Christine asked as she, Dawn, Buffy and Gunn walked toward the door of the conference room. "The meeting is not for another hour."

"I'm not sure." Buffy answered. "Maybe something came up regarding Voldemort and he wants to tell us in advance." She was about to say something else as she was opening the door when she looked up and recoiled when she saw Demona standing in the corner of the room.

"You!!" The Slayer exclaimed and took out her sword from her backpack and held it in front of her. Dawn took out her dagger while Gunn froze in place in a fighting stance. Christine trembled behind Dawn.

"Slayer." Demona said in a casual voice.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Dawn spat angrily.

Demona narrowed her eyes at Dawn before setting her gaze on Buffy. "Would you prefer to kill me or to have me explain for my presence here with you and your companions?"

Buffy glared at her coldly. "Fine." She said in a cool voice. "Explain."

"I have information for you that would concern you greatly." Demona explained. "Concerning the wizard who is called the Boy Who Lived."

"What do you know about Harry?" Albus asked sounding concerned.

"Only that his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and of the prophesy regarding him." The blue-colored gargoyle answered.

Spike snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't join up with Snake Face with the way your hatred for humanity is." He said in a rather conceding and hateful voice.

Demona glared at the blonde-haired vampire viciously before speaking again. "I have no interest in joining in leagues with a wizard who wants to destroy the world to rid it of both humans and gargoyles. Especially a wizard who hates our kind just as much as humans with no magical blood in them what so ever."

"What is it that you want, Demona?" Angel asked not trusting her in the slightest.

"To help you in your fight against Lord Voldemort." The blue-colored gargoyle replied. "I know that none of you trust me because of my actions in the past but I would rather die than see the world be destroyed in the hands of a dark wizard."

Demona glanced at Christine who was trembling in utter fear behind Dawn. "I am also here to help you protect both the Boy Who Lived and the young human girl whose mate Voldemort has murdered."

Despite not trusting his former mate completely, Goliath sensed no falseness in her claims. He saw that Demona had no love for Voldemort or his Death Eaters. She also sounded and looked very sincere in her offer of help. As he glanced at all of the distrustful looks in the room, the lavender-colored gargoyle knew that he and the others would have no choice but to accept Demona's help whether she was going to actually do it or not because of her hatred for humanity.

Albus must have shared Goliath's views because he spoke up. "In spite of your actions in the past regarding humanity, Demona, I believe your love for this world and your desire to protect it is genuine. However, it is not my decision to make on whether or not that you join us. But I should press to everyone we will need all of the help we can get."

Cole turned in his chair to look at Angel. "As much as I hate to say this to you, Angel." The ex-demon said. "But Albus is right. We're going to need all of the help we can get to defeat Voldemort. As Spike said three days ago, now is not the time to holding grudges or pointing fingers."

"I agree with Cole." Wesley chimed in. "As much as I hate to say it but we might have no choice but to accept Demona's help."

At the ex-Watcher's words, Goliath turned to him. "That, Wesley, is what I am thinking." He replied.

_I know I'm going to regret this later. _Buffy thought to herself as she spoke up. "So was I. We're going to need a lot of muscle if we're going to defeat Voldemort and his Nazi followers."

Faith stood up angrily. "B, you can't be serious!!!" She exclaimed. "She has a big vendetta against humanity and yet you're going to let _her _join us in spite of that? Has it ever occured to you that she's using this situation to her advantage?"

Nadir stood up from his seat beside Xander. "No, Faith. She is right." He said in Buffy's defense. "We can not afford another enemy. Not while we are already at war with one. As Albus has said, we need all the help we can get to fight and defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If we fight each other now then we can not win and when divided, we will fall."

Giles cleared his throat before he started to speak. "Nadir is right, Faith. I know you don't trust Demona. I know that there are a lot of people in this room who don't. But right now, our list of allies is thin. Very thin. I'm afraid we have no choice."

"Demona is, as of tonight, one of us." The Watcher finished with a grim expression on his face.

If Faith was looking to argue the matter further, the looks of all of the faces of the Scoobies, the Fang Gang, the former Phantom and the Charmed Ones and the firm look on Albus's face were enough to discourage her and she sat back down but not before sending a distrustful glare at Demona's direction.

"All right, now that is settled." Albus said. "I believe, Demona, you said that you have some information for us regarding Harry."

Demona nodded. "I do." She replied. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning an attack on this place."

Angel was shocked and concerned. "Voldemort is going to attack the Hotel?" He said.

"He knows that you and your companions are harboring the human he tried to kill." Demona replied. "He also knows that you are going to Hogwarts to protect her and the Boy Who Lived. So he is also seeking to attack the boy before he returns to Hogwarts."

Giles and Albus exchanged worried looks before looking back at Demona. "How did you get this information?" The Watcher asked.

"He came to seek me out." Demona answered. "He tried to recruit me. To have me join him in his quest to destroy the world. He promised me that he would make me powerful enough to create a pure gargoyle world as well as a pure-blood wizarding world. But I did not trust him. I knew that he hated our kind just as much as he hated humans with no magical blood or wizards and witches whose parents were humans. When I refused him, he tried to have me killed. I barely escaped with my life. Then three days ago, I spied on him and his Death Eaters and that is how I learned of the plans he had in mind for all of you."

Albus sighed sadly. "That sounds like Voldemort." He said. "He does not take kindly to rejection to offers or orders."

"He does not take kindly to traitors either." Demona said rather sourly. "Just before I left, he murdered one of his own Death Eaters for betraying him. From what I had heard, he had been looking for this man for two years."

Christine paled slightly at the blue-colored gargoyle's words. "That is horrible." She said.

"Not to mention crazy." Dawn piped up. "So what do we do?"

_I'm going to regret suggesting this but we might not have a choice. _Angel thought as he started to speak again. "I have a suggestion."

Albus turned to the elder vampire rather anxiously. "Yes?" he said.

Angel took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you think it's possible for us to come early to Hogwarts instead waiting till September? That way, Harry and Christine would be better protected there from Voldemort than here."

"I think it's a good idea." Demona said.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Nadir agreed. "That way they will be better protected and there's a very small chance for Death Eaters to try anything at the school without getting pass the Whitelighters placed all over the school."

Phoebe stood up from her chair with a look of utter surprise on her face that she was sure mirrored on the faces of her sisters and everyone else in the room.

"There are Whitelighters at Hogwarts?" she asked sounding very surprised.

Nadir nodded. "Of course." He answered. "The Elders stationed some who were available to guard the school. This happened after the fiasco at the Department Of Mysteries and the unfortunate misunderstanding with the Minister Of Magic."

At first, Phoebe didn't know what he was talking about but then she remembered the story that Albus told everyone three days earlier about Harry and what happened during the battle of the Department of Mysteries. She turned to Piper and Paige and saw that they were remembering the same thing. As she sat back down on her chair, Phoebe saw that the elder Headmaster was giving Angel's suggestion a lot of consideration.

"I believe Angel's idea has merit." He said. "I also believe that Harry and Christine will be in safer hands at Hogwarts than here. Yes, it is possible for all of you to come early and stay at the school for the rest of the summer."

"Now that this is settled." The Headmaster continued. "I should probably tell some of you which classes you will be teaching. I have created two new courses for the school that I believe would be perfect for the students. Demonology and Music Studies."

Dawn turned to Christine with a smile. "Three guesses on who's going to teach the Music Studies class." She said.

Christine nodded. "Of course." She replied in a whisper.

Albus was looking at Erik as he spoke. "Your skills when it comes to music are superb, Mr. Destler. Miss Summers has said that you would make an excellent teacher which is why I decided that this class is perfect for you to teach with Miss Summers as your assistant."

Erik was stunned and shell-shocked. "Professor, I'll be deeply honored to be able to teach what I know to your students." He said.

Albus smiled at him brightly. "Excellent." Then he turned to Nadir. "As for you, Mr. Khan. Your experiences so far as a Whitelighter make you an excellent candidate for the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Professor Dumbledore." Nadir cut off with a smile. "If you are asking me to teach the class then yes, I will be honored to do so."

"Thank you, Mr. Khan." Albus said and then he turned to Giles. "Now, Rupert. Your experience as Miss Summers's Watcher will benefit for the new Demonology class. Would you teach the class?"

Giles smiled. "Of course, Albus." He said. "I have only one condition. That Wesley is made as my assistant."

"Of course, Rupert." The elder wizard replied with a smile.

Wesley was shocked. "Rupert, I-I-I don't …" He stuttered.

"Your insight into the demon world and your experiences with Angel could be useful for the class." Giles interrupted him. "I will need someone from the old Council to assist me."

"He's right, Wes." Angel said in agreement. "You're the best of all of us when it comes to the demon world. I think it's time to put that into very good use in terms of teaching it to the students of Hogwarts."

Seeing that he couldn't object to the points that both Giles and Angel made, Wesley nodded. "Very well. I'll assist you."

"Okay, now that's settled." Faith said with a grin. "Who else is going to teach classes at Hogwarts?"

**Three days later …**

"I can't believe that Demona is going to teach a class during the day!! What the bloody hell is she going to do at night?"

Erik couldn't help but wince at Spike's rant. It had been three days since the last meeting involving everyone in the Scoobies, the Fang Gang and the Charmed Ones. It had lasted another hour before everyone retired for the night and they met again the next day this time Goliath brought his daughter Angela, her mate Broadway and clan elder Hudson with him to the meeting. There had been some tensions at first because of Demona but once Albus explained why she was there and what she had told them, it ceased but the former Phantom suspected that neither Angela or Broadway or Hudson trusted Demona because what had happened in the past.

_If I had known what she had done in the past, I would not have trusted her either but now is not the time for that if we are to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. _

What shocked everyone was the fact that the Hogwarts Headmaster had assigned Demona a class to teach during the day called Earth Magic Studies with Phoebe as her assistant. At first, Demona objected because of the company that she was running during the day but then Phoebe volunteered to teach the class on alternate days with Willow as her assistant to which the blue-colored gargoyle agreed gladly. Piper was given the job as assistant to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and Paige and Xander were named tutors for students who needed help on certain subjects.

_Except for my class of course. That would be left up to either Elizabeth or Dawn. _

Spike had been given the job of teaching another new class called Muggle Defense while everyone else in the remaining members of the Fang Gang would remain in Los Angeles just to run Wolfram and Hart. Right now, however, the classes were the least of the former Phantom's worries as he watched Spike pace around the room.

"I'm very sure that she will still able to protect the students during the night." Erik replied.

Spike spun around to face him with a look that suggested to the former Phantom that he was not reassured. "Are you sure about that, Erik?"

"I have faith in her if that is what you mean." Erik said. "She has lived for the past few years as a human during the day and gargoyle by night and still she was able to function well."

Although, he still didn't feel any better about the situation, Spike nodded his head. "Maybe, you're right." He said. "You're like Buffy in a way. Always able to think things in a logic way."

Erik smiled at the mention of his beloved wife. Out of all of the things that he loved about Buffy, this was something that the former Phantom loved most about her. Her ability to give wisdom at a time when it was desperately needed.

_Something that I inherited from my mother. _Buffy once told Erik. Although, he had never met Joyce, the former Phantom wished that he could have met her. He knew of her only from stories that Dawn had told him about her but they were enough for Erik to picture her as a kind, gentle and loving person just like Buffy and a wonderful mother who would have loved him had she lived long enough to see her eldest daughter marry him.

Erik was so lost into his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Spike call out his name and looking very annoyed.

"Hello!! Phantom Boy!!"

Erik pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to Spike with a glare with the usage of the nickname he hated.

_Damn you, Xander for that cursed nickname!!_

"Spike, please don't call me that." Erik growled sounding very annoyed himself "What is it?"

Spike returned the glare for a moment before he spoke. "Peaches just called. He wants the both of us to go with him and two of Albus's men to pick up the Potter boy."

Erik was surprised that he and Spike were chosen for the job of recovering the Potter boy from his aunt and uncle's house. He was also a little nervous that he would meet a future student before school would begin. However, he pushed his nervousness aside and looked at Spike.

"Tonight?" he asked.

Spike nodded. "Then we're to take the kid to Hogwarts and set up shop there." He replied. "If you're worried about clothes and your stuff, don't worry, Buffy's already taken care of it. She and the others will meet us at Hogwarts once we have the Potter boy."

_Leave it to Elizabeth to think ahead. _Erik thought with a smile as he and Spike began preparations for the mission ahead.

**Again, my sincerest apologies for the late update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please be kind to me. I worked very hard on this chapter. Anyway, please review and remember no flames!!! I will ignore them and I have no patience for them. It's probably** **going to be a month before I'll update so please be patient and again, thank you for those of you who reviewed. You guys rock!!!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

I know what you may be thinking right now "about fucking time that she makes an update!". Well, it is an update but not one that you may expect. Let me explain. First of all, I apologize a thousand times for not updating this story or any of the other stories I have posted onto this site and on Twisting the Hellmouth. Life has not been kind to me in the last several years and has ranged from dealing with unemployment to battling alcoholism and clincial depression to having two people die in my family (my aunt and grandmother) to other life-related issues. Because of all of that, I needed to take a break from writing to get help for my problems and to reflect on what I want to do.

Now, several years later; not only am I clean, sober and happy but I'm also have a clear enough mind and have less stress to deal to return to writing (fan fiction, movie and music reviews, etc). However, because I don't have a computer; updates will be a few and far in between so I apologise in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like me to be but I will do my best to make frequent. Thanks for understanding and for those of you who have reviewed my stories over the years, thank you for the support. Your reviews really helped me get through from some of the difficult times in my life. Until then, have a great one, guys and happy reading!

Peace out,  
RaeAngel


End file.
